Rainy Day Call
by I.Love.Me.More
Summary: Rainy Day WakeUp Call  Will Bella and Edward's love bloom if the circumstances were different? A little language and maybe some lime/limon-y goodness in further chapters.Bad Summary the story is better. Read to find out!First fanfiction. Review.
1. Ch 1 Rainy Day WakeUp Call

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A/N: I wrote this on a wim I dont know if its any good,so please REVIEW so i can see if I should continue my little story.**

**Thank You bunches.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>RAINY DAY WAKE-UP CALL.<strong>

..

You wanna know why? Well,3 days ago I get woken up by my over the top mother, Renee, telling me that she got accepted to a 3 year backpacking expedition around Africa! Starting on Saturday. Do you even get accepted to does? God, do you even apply ? Who in their right mind would do something like that? Well, I guess Renee effin' does.

Where does that leave me, you ask? A 17 year old, high school senior. According to Renee's 'awsome' plan, I'm going to move in with my father Charles Swan. Yes, THE Charles Swan, millioner extraordinaire, the CEO to Swan International. Blah,Blah,Blah. I've heard it all, trust me on this one. Where does Charlie live? In the 'wonderful' town of Forks, Washington, the rainiest fuckin' place in the whole continental U.S. Who names a town after a eating utensil? I have no freaking idea. It's small, I mean doesn't even have their own airport small; rainy, as in 360 days out of the year it has overcast; and you know what? Chief Swan doesn't even live there most of the time; he spends his time between Port Angeles and the Seattle offices of Swan Int. And only goes home to Forks to eat and sleep. Practically I'm going to be livin' effing alone! Great huh? NOT!

A deep chuckle from behind makes me jump and brings me out of my thoughts.

"Heya, little lady." My best friend Jasper Whitlock says, wrapping his arms around me, "What's got ya down?"

I turn in his arms so I can face him. "Really? Jazz?"

"It's not so bad Belly. Come on, I'm gonna be there to help you settle in." He says leaning in to give me a friendly peck on the lips. Yeah, I do that with him, since he's the brother I've never had. We have tried dating, that is actually how we met, but we decided that we were better off as friends and the rest, well, that's history.

"Yeah, I know but...then you'll have to leave to come back here for school, they only gave you permission for a couple of days." I pout.

He chuckles. "Belly, you know I've had to pull some strings to even get that much, right?"

Yeah,I knew Jazz was the school's golden boy. He's won trophies for St. Mary's private school since he was in 6th grade in every possible contest. Let me tell ya that's a lot of trophies. So, yeah he could have anything he wants.

"Yeah, Yeah." I grumble.

"So are you ready to hit the sky?" Jazz asks as he grabs one of my suit cases from the floor.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say picking up my carry on.

Taking one last look at my loft I lock everything up. Jazz holds my hand as we both walk out of the Sheraton, my home since the divorced seven years ago.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Whitlock ...", Jason says as he opens the door to the car, "Have a nice trip."

With one last look around I get in the car.

Goodbye NYC. I'll be back.

* * *

><p>As the car slows to a stop I notice we're going to be traveling express. On my dad's private jet, a sleek black and gold speed machine with a huge gold swan on the tail.<p>

Checking my phone one last time, before takeoff, I notice a text from mom:

_Sweetheart hope you have a great flight. Love you. Be careful._

I quickly text back:

_Love ya, too. Don't get eaten by a cheetah._

I bump Jazz a little and show him my reply.

"What em I gonna do with ya?" he says in mock disappointment shaking his head.

"Love me?"

"Already do, bud" he says, letting me get cozy next to him. Turning up my Ipod I close my eyes, letting sleep take me.

Washington here I come.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know is very little,but give me a chance. I've been writing this on my Galaxy and that can be hard.<strong>

**Please Review.**


	2. Ch 2 Entering Forks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer. R&R tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Bud, come on..." Jazz whined, "I'm leaving without you if you don't wake up..." he warned, but it was an empty threat, I had the house keys after all. Suddenly, I felt myself being swept off the jet's seat where I had taken residence during our 7 hr. flight from coast to coast, and felt a bone chilling wind hit my face so hard I swear I saw stars.<p>

As we made our way through the landing strip towards the black Cadillac that was waiting to take us home, I felt something wet hit my face so I looked up, _big mistake_, because as I lifted my head HUGE rain drop stared hit my face. Guess what? someone is out to rain on my parade ,apparently.

"What the fuck, Jasper?" I asked as he chuckled beside me.

"You…look…like a soaked …little…kitten", he said between laughs. He was right even if we were now running towards the car the rain had gotten me soaking wet, but of course Mr. giggles to my left here was effin' dry…wait a goddam minute….he was FUCKING DRY?

"Motherfucker! Where did you get an umbrella?" I screeched as we reached the car, and the chauffer let us in.

"While you were throwing your hissy fit over being woken-up, a lovely hostess gave it to me", he explained while buckling his seat belt.

"Lovely hostess, huh? Looks like someone just joined the mile high club…"I teased.

"Not joined, Babe, just gained a few extra miles", Jazz smirked.

I scoffed at him.

What a cocky asshole, but then again with his looks, who wouldn't be? Jasper is 6'3, has baby blue eyes that hold understanding and a hint of mishift for anyone who knows him well, a shaggy mess of golden blonde curls, a killer smile, a nice looking six pack and an even nicer looking muscle tone body. Sure, Jazz-pants is popular with the ladies, and enjoys a one-night stand as much as the next person in line, but he makes sure they know what they're are getting into. All in all he's a great guy, laid back and relaxed a southern gentleman and not manwhore-ish at all. Plus, he has a nerdy Civil War obsession, his southern charm and light accent even after not living in Texas anymore; make him, weird and unique like me.

Before I know it we are speeding into Port Angels which according to Carlos, our chauffer, is about a 45minute drive from Forks. Port Angels was not as little as I thought it would be. It had a mall, a cinema, a couple restaurants and some stores here and there, apart from a houses and apartment complexes that pretty much wraps it up. It looked nice enough, I guess, it was no Manhattan, Phoenix, or Chicago, but it was a quaint little town.

"Carlos, how much longer, now?" I ask, while looking through my messenger bag for my camera so I could take a picture of Jazz sleeping while sucking on his thumb. _Great blackmail, _I thought, as I snapped the picture.

"Another 15minutes, Miss Swan." he said, while turning his eyes back to the road, after seeing me nod in approval.

Forks came to view a few minutes later, it was much smaller than Port Angels, from what I saw there was only; a grocery store, a diner, a police station, a gas station, and maybe a hardware store, the rest was houses which were separated by forest, a forest that seems to pretty much circle the little town. Soon, we were a little bit out of town, and in front of a wrought iron gate, after Carlos spoke to someone through the little black intercom, we were let in. The inside of the gated community was nice the houses were less spaced out, all perfectly painted, the greenest grass I had ever seen which was impeccably cut, the forest behind them looked more like their backyard than just simply there, and the cars in front of each house were all spotless and the shining. It seemed like the absolute perfect community to live in, which really didn't go with, since I'm usually the type of person they try to keep out with the big intimidating gates and the various security guards.

It took a few tiny hits on the head for Jazz to wake-the-fuck-up, just as the car stops in front of a medium sized, pale yellow house, getting out of the car with Jazz I see that Charlie's not home since from what I see there's no cars in the drive way and no lights on in the house.

"That's the last of your luggage, Miss Swan," Carlos says as he hands over my last suitcase to Jasper, "Enjoy your stay, I've been told that there are instructions inside the house left by Mr. Swan"

"Thank you, Carlos" Jasper says, while I inspect the front of the house, it looks nice.

As soon as pleasantries are over and done, Carlos speeds away from the house like a bat out of hell, but who could blame him? Even I feel misplaced in this neighborhood and I'm supposed to live here. Fucking-A.

"It's now or never, bud." Jazz says to me while pulling me up the porch and to the front door. I open the doors hesitating a bit before swinging the door wide open. The interior of the house is warm and inviting, clearly done by a professional, to the left of the entry way was the living room which was decorated in nice soft brown colors with two leather couches, a comfortable looking armchair, a nice oak and glass coffee table, a stone fireplace, with knick-knacks scattered here and there. To the right there was the dining room with a oak dining table big enough for 6 people, and an open view to the kitchen which had black granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances, and warm brown cabinets, a bar that separate another room with a smaller breakfast table that looked like it was meant for daily use unlike the dining room which was much too formal, a pair of big glass French doors lead to the big backyard ,and back inside the kitchen there was an entry way that lead to one of the 3 half bathrooms. Upstairs to the right there was my father's bedroom to the far corner, next to it there was an office, and a library next to it ,another half bathroom at the top of the stair separated the right wing from the left wing which had 2 guest rooms, next to those my bedroom and to the far corner another library which had a library much smaller than the last one and had a baby grand piano in the middle and a small sitting area off to the side.

Jazz picked his room and I went into mine. A few hours later and all settled in we ventured through the house in order to find something to eat. As we entered the kitchen a yellow piece of paper caught my attention.

"Hey, Jazz I think I found our 'instructions'." I said while signaling him over. Jazz takes the paper from me and quickly scans over it. Ceremoniously he clears his throat and starts reading in his best narrator voice:

"Dear, Bella & Jasper.

I'm sorry that I could not meet you in the airport or at the house. Sadly, work got in the way," I scoffed. _Yeah right, _" I hope you had a great flight in the new jet, I know it's a beauty. I'm afraid to inform you that you will not be seeing me until Monday afternoon. If I don't get to see you Jasper, my best wishes. As for the weekend meals, Mrs. Esme Cullen offered to make you breakfasts, lunch and dinner at the Cullen house, the one right next door, who takes up the corner street." _Don´t think so dad_, " Knowing you, Bella, you'll refuse, which is why on the first drawer to your right there is fast food delivery numbers and restaurant numbers," _Daddy knows me so well_, " also there is a black debit card with your name on it feel free to use it. Your cars will be arriving tomorrow. And lastly you will have to go to school to pick up your time tablet, schedule, and books. Do this tomorrow, please. If you need to know where the school is at ask Mrs. Esme Cullen for the address dough I think I have a card for the school next to the home phone it's called: Roccwell Private School.

Love, Charles Swan."

"So, what do you feel like eating today?" I asked throwing the paper away. We weren't going to need it again.

"You decide, Bells," He said while flipping his phone open, "Yes…Of course, I understand…..I just got here….I will sir….Thank you….Good-bye, sir." He finished with a sigh and ran his hands over his face roughly.

"What is it, Jazz-pants?" I asked giggling at my childish nickname. He sighs again and reaches out for me to sit on his lap, I complied.

"I'm being called back home, there is a competition I have to attend, plus my dad is coming home tomorrow night" he said nuzzling his head at the crook of my neck.

I ran my finger through his head scratching the scalp lightly; I knew that apart from helping me settle-in here Jasper was looking forward to some nice days off from his life back in NYC. Jasper's dad Officer Whitlock or Sargent or whatever he was ,was a very strict man, military was his life and that affected Jazz greatly during his life with him as his only parent it made him loyal and respectful, but he also needed nurturing that his mother, who died giving birth to him couldn't offer him, so the next best thing? Grandma Whitlock, she was great, funny to the bone, charming, and could give a real ass whooping to whoever got out of line, she took Jazz into her home and took care of him. Jazz only sees his dad once or twice a year for a week or so, but those are Jasper's worst weeks, daddy Whitlock only criticizes him, never sees all the great accomplishment he makes at school and doesn't like that Jasper is not willing to join the active military service or go to military school. So during his week with him, he teaches him everything there is to know about the military, in other words he makes Jasper's world a living hell.

"It's going to be alright Jazz," I say quietly, "It's only one week you'll pull through you always do." He looks up his eyes are broken and sad, I hate his dad for always doing this to him, breaking him.

"You are right," he sniffs, " I'm being a baby about it." He chuckles.

"When do you leave?" I ask afraid to know the answer I really wanted him with me.

"Tonight, actually," He says looking at his wrist watch, " in a few hours, at 9:25, Dad is sending an army plane to pick me up"

"So he knows?" Daddy Whitlock never liked me, he said I was bad for his child and was 'as scattered brained as her mother', yeah right, bet he didn't think that while he had his cock up my mother's pussy, yeah they had a one night stand a few years ago. Don't judge.

"No. Gran told him I was at a swim meet up in Seattle, so I'm off the hook", he said, "unless he checks with the school" We both laughed.

"Sure, and I'm the queen of England" I said sarcastically. Last time Daddy Whitlock was at school was never, because he 'doesn't have the time'.

"Let's order in then," I said hopping off his lap, "pizza or Chinese?"

"PIZZA!" we both yell at the same time and start laughing.

This may be easier then I though.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**A/N: I've been looking for good FF. If you have recs please PM or leave the link or name in your review.**

**I´m looking for Sealward or Army brat Bella. Basiclly Edward/Bella stories that take place in millitary academy or that a millitary academy is own by own of their parents. I'll read inprogress and completed. Also if you want me to read your FF please also give me the name or link.**

**Thanks.**

**xoxox **

**KAG**


	3. Ch 3 Butlers & Tackling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I don't have a updating day, since I'm never in one place to long and in some places there is no internet access. Sorry if I don't update Chapter 4 this week. Since I'll be travel out of the city to a village where they don't have internet, but i'll write uo as much as I can and update as soon as possible.**

**Here's Chapter one's longer then the last. Enjoy. **

**Pics of profile.**

* * *

><p>Some people aren't meant to be alone; I may just be one of does people. Jasper left last night around 7:00pm like any respectful army brat, as I like to call him for teasing matters; he left earlier than he should have to ensure that he would be on time for a 9:25 <em><strong>private <strong>_flight, but that's just how he is.

"Jazz, can you…uh…um," I didn't know how to ask him to leave one, two or even three of his t-shirts behind, for me to sleep with or in, I haven't decided yet. I blushed, this was embarrassing, and Jazz had stopped putting his clothes away to pay full attention to me, so if he started laughing at my childish behavior I had no way to play it of as a joke, great.

"What is it, Bells?" he urged, "come on you can tell me anything, you know that."

I let out a deep breath. "Can you leave one of your shirts behind? So,I don't miss you as much", I blurted out, really fast. I didn't think he understood me at all, that is until I saw a light smile creep on his face and a soft chuckle leave his mouth. He was going to laugh and would never let it go; I would be teased about this all my fucking life…..

"Sure, pick out a few you like, it'll be like my going away present to you." OK, maybe I was not going to be teased about this at all, "I know how me awesomeness can be difficult to forget." Yeah, I spoke to soon.

Out of Jasper's duffle bag I pick out 3 shirts, a gray one with bold navy blue letter that said 'ARMY', a red button-down flannel shirt, and one of his sweat shirts that said 'YALE' on it. Happy with my choices, I allowed him to zip his bag up. After that little scene, we watched TV like lazy ass fuckers we both where, till a little bit before 7:00. When the time came to say good-bye to jasper I may have cried a tiny tiny bit...or a bit more than that.

I walked with him to the door, when Carlos call and informed us that he was ready to leave. I was already a little teary, because Jazz had decided to get all sentimental and shit after we watch 'Dear, John', wrong move on my part for wanting to watch a chick flick.

"Bye Belly, I'll miss you." He said to me while Carlos put his bag back in the car. I engulfed him into as big as I hug I could give him considering the height difference wrapping my arms tightly on his waist while he did the same.

"Me too, Jazzy, a whole bunch." I sniffed into his shirt. "Call me, when you get on the plane and when you get to NYC, ok?" I said, pulling away. This was it; we were being separated after 5 years of best-friendship. This was really fucking ape-shit wrong, but we didn't have a say in it, sadly. Was I really going to be able to do this, Jasper was my rock, the one constant in my life. Dad was always in the office, workaholic to the point of no return and Mom was traveling and having a good time fucking her way through the world's finest dick, I think she's all the way to Africa by now. What was I gonna do without Jazz here with me?

"Sure thing, Bells." He said, giving me a peck on the lips. "Love you, bud. You're my number one girl."

"Love you more, Jazz." I said, this was it, "You're my number one dude, too. And hey, I'll hold you to your number one girl, thing."

"Ms. Swan, I'm ready to leave." Carlos said starting the car. _Go fuck yourself_, I thought. And bye the look on Jasper's face he was thinking the same thing.

"Bye, Jazz," my voice cracking, wavering and I felt a salty tear slide down my cheek.

"Bye, Bella," he said. Wiping the tear off my face with the pad of his thumb, and with a final kiss on my forehead, he got in the car closing the door behind him.

Carlos, the fucker, sped off. Sure, whatever, since he isn't having his best friend taken away, he doesn't give a rat's ass. I let out a huff, and trotted back inside the house, it was starting to rain _**again**_. God, how I hate this town.

That pretty much brings us up to speed on what happen yesterday. So, know I was laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do. I guess I could lounge around all day like the lazy bitch I know I am, but I don't want to. Why? Well because it's sunny outside and even though I've only been here one day I know does days are few.

I begrudgingly lift my left of the bed and head to the shower, and I shower, I know, right? I'm so fucking interesting [sarcasm]. I pull on my black skinny jeans on, a V-neck gray short sleeved t-short with asymmetrical black lines on it, a nice pair of neon orange converse, and I'm off to the kitchen to feed my growling stomach.

Let me tell you something, when you think about 'rich' people, you _**would **_think they _**would**_ have a nicely stocked kitchen, right? Well, the answer is **NO**. Charlie didn't even have a freaking POP TART in his pantry and in the fridge there was a lone kiwi or maybe it was a molding peach, I don't know? That and a six pack of beer for what I guessed was 'football night'. Looking through one of the cabinets I find a bag of AMC butter popcorn. The two main food groups of a balanced breakfast: alcohol and artificially flavored snacks. Popping the cap on one of the beers and shoving the popcorn in the microwave, I sit down on one of the stools of the breakfast bar and stare at the phone. I needed the phone of the school I was supposed to attend 'Roccwell' or some shit, but I don't have it and I also don't have the phone number to the Cullen home to ask this Esme chick the number or the address , the works.

Being the smart ass that I proudly am, I pull out my laptop and search ESME CULLEN on the phone book web site. To my surprise there is only two Esme Cullen in the white pages, one been a home phone and another one been an office number for a suite inside the Cullen Inc. Tower in Seattle. So like any other person would do, I choose by 'enee mienee minee mo' and it lands on the home phone.

I dial, while munching on my popcorn and sipping my beer.

RING, RING.

"Hello, Cullen residence, Emmett McCarthy speaking," A playful , but deep voice answer on the other end. Wait, why would a McCarthy answer the phone at the Cullen's house?

"Did you say McCarthy? ´cause I sure as hell wanted to speak to a Cullen not a McCarthy" I say.

"Well today I Emmett McCarthy am on phone answering duty, so I get to pick the phone up.." He said sounding awfully proud of his assignment.

"So you're the butler?" I ask making my voice sound curious and innocent, two things I'm so not.

"What?" he asks bewildered "Do I have a weird British accent? Because butlers have accents."

Mm mm … he does have a valid point there, butlers do have weird accents. "Ok, so you're not a butler, but just to be sure, are you wearing one of does penguin suits butlers wear?"

"Nope, I don't think so" he said pensive. God, it was fun talking to this dude, I mean Emmett. "But I think my Uncle Carlisle has one."

"Is he a butler?" I ask while sipping on my beer, maybe drinking at 9:15 in the morning on a stomach with only a bowl of popcorn in it, wasn't my best idea ever. Ehh, whatever.

"I'm not sure, really. I think his a cook, once I saw him dressed in all blue with a hat on and everything"

"I'm cool, that's cool. Hey Em, I was wondering if there were any Cullens around I kind of have a question for them." I ask, getting back on track.

"Yeah, there is. Aunt Esme" Ha, so there is an Esme Cullen living there.

"Great, can you give her the phone? I need to ask her a question." I ask hopefully, though I don't want to stop talking to him, he seems nice. I wonder how old he is?

"Sure thing, wait a second." I heard him put a hand on the speaker and a muffled yell. " She's coming. By the way, what's your name?" Finally he asks.

"Bella Swan." I say. "You're not the best 'phone answerer' there is you know? I could have been a serial killer, and you wouldn't have known."

"Well, Bella Swan, let me tell you that I could hold my own against a serial killer or two. They wouldn't be able to stop my awesomeness"

I laugh. "Whatever you say, Em."

"Well, gotta go, peace out peeps." He said with a chuckle.

"Good-bye Emmett." A few ruffling sounds later , a warm motherly voice is talking.

"Hello, Esme Cullen speaking" , the warm voice said, " to who do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan, I was wondering if you'd have the number for Roccwell School." I say, unsure if she'll know who I am.

"Bella, of course, how are you darling? How are you liking Forks?" she says happily, all traces of formalism gone from her voice, making it sound more honey like. "Why don't you come over for lunch? I have a better idea why don't you come over for lunch and dinner?"

"I…um…don't know . I wouldn't what to impose…",that should do it, "it would cause too much trouble for you." There that should get the message across. I really do think she's a nice person and all, but it would just be to awkward, being at her home and not knowing anyone.

"Nonsense, It would be no trouble at all actually, it will be like a party of sorts, I can invite the closest neighbors and their teens," she said excitedly, "You could get to know everyone before you start school, so you won't be lonely."

"About that could you give me the number or address to the school? I have to pick up my book and time-tablets." I ask, hopefully distracting her from her, party planning.

"Silly me, didn't Charles tell you? You can download and print the time-tablet and for the book they're handed out by the teacher." She said with a soft laugh. _So, dad was trying to get me to socialize with the neighbors, huh?_ "Now, about the party it could be like a dinner barbecue, out in the backyard. And Carlisle can make a wonderful grill."

"Thank you, for your kindness, but-…" she cut me off.

"No buts, young lady your coming." Esme said in a no-nonsense tone "Better yet come, now."

I huff defeated. "Ok, Mrs. Cullen. I'll be over in a bit, which one is your house?"

"The one right next door, sweetheart." She laughed "We´ll be waiting."

And the line went dead. Great, I´m having a party in my honor that I don't even want. And on top of that I somehow got scammed into going over to the Cullen home right now. I shouldn't drink before 10 o´clock in the morning; it gets my brain to turn off. Despite that I pop open my third beer and trot over to my room to change for the second time in less than two hours, this time though I choose something more formal, I guess since I'm going to impress the neighbor might as well star with the Cullen family, right? So, I pull off the black skinnies and throw on white ripped ones instead, swap the t-shirt for a royal blue wrap around blouse, changed converse for black ballerinas, and pulled a funky black leather jacket.

Finding the Cullen house was not at all a problem, not because it was **HUGE.** The front of the house was all beautiful gray stone, it had to be at least three stories high, with black iron balconies, and big floor to ceiling windows from what I got to see standing outside, it was on top off the hill that seem to take-up the whole corner street, now comparing it to my house, which luckily was not right next to the mansion, it was more like of to the side and a little further left. The drive way lead to the 7 car garage that was located next to the house and there was a drool wordy pearl white Mercedes Benz next to a monstrous size red Jeep. I was practically in love with the house and I hadn't even set foot in it, how sad.

To tell you the truth I was kind of scared to go and knock on the door, but one way or another I found myself ringing the little silver doorbell. A few minutes later there was no answer, that when I thought I had gotten the wrong house, I was secretly cheering for two things, one I had a valid excuse to not go to the party and two; I had not made a fool out of myself for asking for the right person in the wrong house. But since my luck is forever jinxed, the big door opened with one of those mysterious creeks that you hear in horror movies, and I pushed it open out of curiosity, big mistake on my part there. A huge bear of a man jumped out of nowhere tackling me to the ground making me screech, so loud birds flew out trees. My scream apparently amuses the big hulk type man and he rolls of me, laughing his head off. A couple of minutes, after his laughing turned into giggles and I took that as my cue to, start talking.

"WHY THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL DID YOU DO THAT! " I said, pinching the bridge of my nose trying to control my temper, which was running thin right now.

He just laughed and stood up. "Emmett McCarty Cullen," he said extending his hand to me, "pleasure is all fucking mine."

This time I laughed, this was the guy how answered the phone earlier, this really shouldn't surprise me, really, after all I the town is called Forks, I bet there's a town named Spoons also." Bella Swan," I said shaking his hand, "trust me the motherfucking pleasure is mine."

He grins at me, and takes a step back. Emmett is not all that hulk-like, like I thought he would be, he has a mop of brown cropped curls, and cute little dimples when he smiles that take the mean and scary out of his ripped like a wrestlers body and intimidating 6,6ft height, but what really makes me come to the decision that he is just a snuggly teddy bear is the yellow Sponge Bob Square Pants face t-shirt that stretches and show off his muscles and the matching yellow pajama pants with little Sponge Bobs stamped on them.

"Nice pajamas," I say as we enter the house. Its beautiful high ceilings, an open staircase in the center of the foyer, and from where I'm standing there is a whole southern wall that looks out to the huge backyard that seems made out of glass.

"Thank you, very much I think they have personality, don't you?" He asks leading me into the kitchen where a beautiful woman is standing over the stove with what looks like blueberry pancakes.

"Yep, they speak for themselves," I say trying to stay serious but failing miserably. My answer seems to alert the woman, who I believe is Esme, to look up. She is really beautiful, soft caramel color eyes framed by dark lashes, and a reddish brown colored hair with soft ringlets frame her heart shape face, perfectly. Esme looks my height 5,5ft but has a little hourglass shape body that I bet anorexic supermodel would puke their brains out for.

"My goodness, Isabella, your voice is as beautiful as you are," she says to me while cleaning her hands on a rag and coming to engulf me in a big hug, "How have you been? I see you've met Emmett." All my nervousness of being with Emmett and Esme and not fitting in were washed away when Esme hugged me so warmly.

"Great thanks, um… are does blueberry muffins?" I say eyeing the batter.

Both Emmett and Esme laugh. "Sure they are, haven't you had breakfast?" Emmett asks like it's a crime.

"Well yeah I have, but I both think it was enough," And as if on cue my stomach growled embarrassingly.

"Oh that can't be," Esme said going back to the pancakes, "sit down, sit down, I'm just about to serve breakfast for Emmett."

I grin and make my way to the breakfast bar with Emmett and sit next to him.

"So, what did you have for breakfast?" Emmett asked me with a knowing grin. Oh, go no I hope my breath doesn't smell like beer.

"Umm, well," I stutter rubbing the back of my neck, "Beer and a bag of microwaveable popcorn?" Hey, If they're feeding me breakfast, I might as well tell the unedited truth, right?

To my surprise Esme laughed along with Emmett and I joined in also.

For my first day, this isn't so bad, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R Like it, loved it, hated?**

**Please Review, all comments and suggestions are welcome.**

**Kebi A.G **

**XOXO**


	4. Ch 4 Name Changes

**I own nothing.**

**Hello there, here's chapter 4! I got it all written on the plane and some on the bus to the village. Roght now I'm in the city at a café for tourist. I love wifi!**

**There are no pics up yet for this chapter but I'll try to put them up soon.**

**Thank****s**

**KAG**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p>So, here I was in Esme Cullen's kitchen on the first morning alone in Forks, Washington, eating the most delectable blueberry pancakes I have ever eaten and probably ever will eat, is pretty good for my first day don't you think? Well, I do and if you don't go fuck yourselves.<p>

"So Em, let me get this straight, your second last name is Cullen, but you're not actually related to any of the Cullens?" I ask, we were sitting in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons, after filling ourselves to the rim of deliciously fluffy pancakes and milk. "How exactly does that work?"

Emmett was laying flat on his back on one of the big couches in front of the very large flat screen TV that hung from the wall above the fireplace, while trying to explain to me this part of him that seemed to me, at least, very personal though he looked fairly relaxed so my guess was that he trusted me enough or at the very least was trying to form some type of friendship bond between us, which was find by me, since I had no friends here at the moment.

"Yeah, when I was about 6 months old give or take a few months, my mother or should I say the woman who let me borrow her womb for 7 and a half months, high-tailed it out of both my father's and my life with some sorry ass excuse that she was not cut out to be a mother or some shit, so my father Eric McCarthy took it upon him to take care of me and raise me though being a man he lacked in a few aspects, like teaching me manners and how to use the table wear in those fancy restaurant where they put too many forks and spoons to eat with, and the proper way to tie a tie knot, which I still don't know how to do. Well, whatever, so when dad couldn't do does things he called in reinforcements, the Cullens or better said Esme Cullen to help him out. Esme being Esme agreed readily to help him and she became my mom for all intents and purposes and Carlisle became a second father, so much so that when daddy McCarthy was on business trips I was often found here and even when he was not on business trips I was often here after school and for meals that daddy McCarthy more often than not joined. As I grew older we all became like one big family, so on my 16 birthday when most dudes asked for a car I asked for a name change. Instead of being Emmett Matthew McCarthy Haywood, I would be Emmett Matthew McCarthy Cullen so I would be officially one of the Cullen family members without giving up the McCarthy part. Esme and Carlisle were trilled and gave me there full approval but Daddy McCarthy was harder to convince, after having him talked to Carlisle and Esme feeding him steak he said 'yes' and the next day I was a Cullen. That was about 2 years ago and let me tell you being a McCarthy Cullen has its perks."

I didn't speak for a while, trying to process all that he had said to me, how could a nice person like Emmett be able to tell me all this like it was the most normal thing in the world, shouldn't he be angry at life? At his mom for leaving him and his father, I know I would be pissed off at the world if something remotely close to what his mom did to him ever happened to me ,but then again each person was different, right? Maybe he had gone to therapy or something since he didn't seem to hold any hostility or anger toward the situation…

A big warm hand on my knee brought me out of my retrieve and I was thankful, because if I kept analyzing this in my head I would drive myself mad.

"Cool it, Belly Bean," said Emmett with his hand still on my knee in a comforting manner, "It doesn't bother me at all telling you the story of my last name, I've had 18 years to deal with it and I really don't care anymore. It made me a better person."

I looked at him confused, had I spoken my thoughts out loud, again? I should really get my mental filter checked out, was there even a test for that shit? "Aren't you mad at your mother for leaving you?" I ask, not wanting to pry, but just plainly curious.

"Nah," he replies simply, "I found a better mom, Esme."

I grin at him and he grins back. "Well, that's enough corny shit for the rest of the year, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, want to play Guitar Hero?"

"Sure, why not? Bet you I'm going to win." I challenge.

"Bet ya, I'm going to kick you scrawny little ass, Belly Bean."

"Whatever you say, Emmy Bear." And with that we both race towards the basement/ game room to play the day away.

A couple hours later, I heard the purr of a car or should I say 3 cars come to a stop and the door slamming shut.

"Looks like the rest of the peeps just got here." Emmett said putting pause to our 5th or maybe 7th Guitar Hero game. So far I had won 3 games on expert while Emmett had won 3 and the current game that we were playing looked like he was going to win it. "Want to go meet them?"

"Um, I'm not sure…" I answered a little worried. What if they don't like me? Or what if they aren't as nice as Emmett is? God, I am such a little kid. "Sure, why not?" After all if they don't like me they could go suck it.

"Follow me then, young grasshopper." He said in a horrible Master Shifu imitation.

So I did as he said and followed him back upstairs to the foyer, where 2 beautiful teenagers about my age stood. Both of them seemed terribly familiar ,the girl was tall not as tall as Emmett or the boy standing next to her but definitely taller than me I would say about 5,7, with long wavy golden blonde hair almost the same shade of blonde as Jasper thought hers was lighter, a statuesque figure that would make any girls self-esteem drop to -10 below ground level, and her eyes were a amazing shade of blue almost violet, that's when it hit me, Rosalie Lillian Hale, Jasper's cousin. I had met her a while ago on a trip with my mother to California in a Center for Anorexic teens my grandpa donated money to on the day I joined him for his rounds with the woman in charge of the center. Her parents Michael and Lillian Hale had put her there after her condition had become too much to handle and of course when the press had started speculating about her weight lost, we had become close friends over the months I spend in California that summer. And when I went back the next summer with Jasper to introduce them, the surprise was on me when Jasper told me that Rosalie was his cousin. After that summer, Rosalie was let go from the Clinic and her parents moved back to Texas, I think. We lost touch after that.

Rose, looked at me from head to toe as if trying to see if I presented a challenge to her, of course I didn't I had plain brown hair that was wavy at the ends, a pair of chocolate colored eyes, a nice toned body thanks to the school's track team, and maybe a nice rack I did have at least a nice handful of boobs, while she was tall, blonde and all around perfect figure, if I didn't know about her past I would have said she was absolutely perfect and just gifted with genetic awesomeness, but, hey, I knew better.

Finally she spoke, "What are you staring at bitch," She said, _okay maybe she doesn't remember me_, "come her and give me a hug." An award winning smile flashed on her face.

I laugh and side step Emmett to give her a big hug. "Missed you bitch" I said after parting the hug.

"I know me too." Emmett and the other guy where standing mouth opened wide and openly staring at us, I guess Rose is still not one for openly affection but hey I was her best friend and she was my girl best friend.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked Rose and me.

"Well, a few years ago before I moved here …" Rose started to retell the story on how we became friends while still having one arm around my shoulders. That gave me time to check out the guy who came in with her. He was tall 6, 5, muscular but lanky, had a gorgeous head of messy reddish brown hair, intense green eyes with specks of gold, and a strong jaw line that you could just kiss…wow there cowboy, I had to reel myself in before I jump the dude.

"So, you met my Rosie, during her dark ages, and haven't seen her since, well 'till now at least?" Emmett asked, taking me out of my not so PG-13 day dreams.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said tuning into the conversation again. "So, are you and Emmett together?" I asked, not having missed the peck on the lips between them.

"Uh-huh" Emmett said looking very proud of himself and grabbing Rose from the waist.

There was a throat been cleared in the background breaking up our mini-reunion, and guess who it was? Yes, that's right it was the mysterious Irish looking, dude.

"Hi, um, Edward Cullen", the Irish dude said to me, extending his hand out, "You must be Bella Swan."

I took his hand and shook it, "Yes that would be me." Something about this guy was extremely familiar, I had seen him somewhere I just knew it, and there was just something there that was making the tension in the hand-shake unbearable. So, I abruptly let go of his hand and tried to play it cool.

"So, um, found any pot of gold recently?" I asked Edward, out of nowhere. Goddam it, I had no verbal filter what so ever.

Emmett and Rose were laughing their heads off behind us, but weren't doing anything to help me ease the awkwardness, traders.

"Excuse me; do I look Irish to you?" Edward said clearly amused at my lack of verbal filter.

"No, but your ears do look awfully pointy." I said chuckling a little at my own reply. By, now Emmett was beet red form all the laughing he was doing, while Rose was clutching her stomach and leaning on Emmett for support.

"Really. But you're the awfully small one." He said with a condescending pat on the top of my head.

"Maybe you're the abnormally tall one." I snapped back. "I'm normal sized not, small"

"In what world?" he said chuckling, now, "Midget-o-polis or Bite Sized-Ville"

"God, you're infuriating!" I yelled. I had only met him less than an hour ago and he was already on my 'Shit List'.

"Ditto, midget." He smirked. That smirk I had seen it somewhere else, I just knew it, thought when I had seen it, it had been more of a crooked grin than a cocky grin. Where had I seen it? When had I seen it? More importantly where had I seen him?

Then it hit me.

"Do you still find it, difficult to play Coppin?" I asked with a smirk of my own. I saw how his jaw tighten and his eyes darken I guess this was still a rough subject for him. He had messed up his presentation at the last Julliard summer concert I had gone to because of a few or maybe a lot of missed notes, when he needed perfection to win.

"Do you still mess up and get nausea when playing in front of a crowd?" He said "I heard through the grape vine you don't play anymore? Is it true?"

I felt my own jaw tighten and tears start to form in my eyes, he had not heard that 'through the grape vine' I had presented my resignation to the board of Julliard's music summer program and he knew it was because of my stage fright problem.

"I heard that you also don't play anymore." I answered, it was true after I left the program for some mysterious reason he pulled out also.

He simply nodded turned around and left. God, I hate him.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yeah, dude, I haven't seen him so worked up since me and Rose did the horizontal tango on top of his piano, last spring." Emmett said, earning a slap upside the head from Rose.

"Too much information, guys." I said trying to side track them from the subject.

When Emmett said that he was going to change so we could go out to eat lunch I knew that he had let it go, but one look at Rosalie I knew she was on to me and I needed to get out of there before she could start trying to get info out of me.

"I need to go, change into something more comfortable." I said heading towards the door. "I´ll be right back."

"I'll get to the bottom of this 'thing' you have with Edward, Bella. I'm dead serious." Rosalie said holding me to the door with her gaze. "Don't be late." She said and strut away to the kitchen probably to greet Esme. And like a bat out of hell I flew to my house to change.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW !<strong>

**COMMENTS and SUGESTIONS are VERY WELCOME.**


	5. Ch 5 Talking? more like yelling

FERRARI 599 FIORANO GTB. Was the only thought running through my head as I reached the driveway of my house. My pride and joy was here in all its glory. 0-100 km/h in 3, 7 sec. acceleration, its V12 engine, and it Cherry Red metallic finish paint job it was all there.

_My car, my car, my car! _I was jumping with joy as I neared the car to smooth my hand over the beautiful paint job, when I was stopped by to rather rough looking guys in 'Men in Black' get up with a scrawny pimpled face teen next to them.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you can't touch the car." Guy N°1 said to me, crossing his arms to his chest trying to look intimidating.

"Really," I popped a questioning brow. Men N°2 nodded, and slid his back shades a little down his nose so I could get a peek at his face. It was Felix.

Felix was one of the body guards that worked for my father; he had worked for/with me numerous amounts of times when my dad needed someone to keep an eye on me, because as always he couldn't. He and I were pretty cool, and of course I understood what he was asking of me with the small grin that he flashed, to play with the new meat, clearly Guy N°1.

"So, can you explain to me why can't I touch the car?" I asked crossing my own arms across my chest.

"Um, well, um, because…" he stuttered, clearly he had been relying on his 'intimidating' presence to get me to back off. Strike One.

"Right, you don't have a reason. So, that means I can touch it, is that right?" I said walking towards the hood of the car and popping it open. "Nice, a V12 engine, it looks fairly well kept."

"You aren't allowed to do that Miss, please step away from the vehicle." He said, panic slipping in his voice. Strike Two.

"What are you, a cop?" I said bemused. "Am I on an episode of 'COPS'?" I asked making a big deal out of looking around bushes for 'cameras' or yelling out loud for the filming crew to 'come out of hiding'.

"Miss if you don't step away from the car I'm going to have to remove you by forcefully" Guy N°1 says.

"I dare you to try." I reply simply with a shrug of my arms. He nears me slowly trying to gauge my reaction, but I stood my ground, when he saw this, he throws himself at me tackling me to the ground, once more today. God, what is it with these people and tackling? Are these the effects American Football has on today's males?

"STRIKE THREE!" I shout aloud from underneath Guy N°1. Felix laughs, gets the message and pulls Guy N°1 off me.

I also start to laugh; I actually can't believe that after years of doing this with different new meat working for my dad, nobody has passed on some type of warning that each new guy gets his initiation from me, and 'till then they can't let their guard down.

"Sorry about that, it's tradition." I say to Guy N°1 "By the way, what's your name?" He looks at me bewildered, but answers any way, which I like because I hate not getting a straight answer.

"Brad Summers." He says. "And you are?" He asks clearly curios as to why Felix actually pulled him from me in the first place. Let's just say Felix doesn't have the best track record.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the pleasure is all mine." I say shaking his hand and smirking at his redden face, "Someone isn't doing their job and studying about his bosses." I tease lightly.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Swan." Brad tells me, probably afraid to lose his job since the Swans do pay fairly well and have a great medical plan.

"That's ok, just never tackle me again or we will have a problem." I say sternly. I might fool around with my father's workers , but I'm still his daughter and I need to be respected just as much as Charlie even more sometimes, I have already had problem with workers that over step there boundaries and that is not something I want to re-visit any time soon.

Brad nods his head eagerly. I turn to Felix we catch up a bit, he's seeing someone and it is getting pretty serious, he promised to bring her by to meet me so that I can give my approval so that we know she's real and not some whorish little bitch trying to get something out of him. Even if he has a rough exterior Felix has a big heart much like Emmett does.

Motherfucker, I was going to meet them to go have a late lunch! I quickly said my goodbyes to Brad and Felix. Singed the fucking paper work for the scrawny teen, received the key for my baby. After dancing through all the formalities I rush into the house so I could change into something warmer and more comfortable, I quickly pick some black basketball shorts and a blue tanktop.

·

·

·

I notice three cars in the driveway, as I knocked on the door, a blood red BMW which I guessed was Rosalie's , a sliver Volvo which definitely was Edward's since it was a snobby mom car , and of course Emmett's huge Jeep, but Esme's Mercedes was missing. I took a look around the other drive ways down the street some empty some had a car or two but they were all very fancy, Bentley's, Mercedes Benz's, Cadillac's, Rolls Royce's, Ferrari's, every car brand available had to have at least one little model here, it was like being in a car show without the slutty models in string bikinis and fuck-me heels.

I heard the door open and a throat being cleared loudly, turning on the heels of my feet, "You should really get that checked out you know." I said not expecting that the person answering the door would be none other than,Edward.

He scoffed, "What, you suddenly care for me?"

My eyes narrowed at his snide comment, "You know that's not true.I've always cared about you" And he fucking knew it, but he just has to always be a stubborn ass.

"Really because, you could've fooled me last time we saw each other." He countered, crossing his arms across his arms chest.

"Listen here, you know why I did what I did." I nearly yelled emphasizing each word with a poke at his chest. It was like he forgot that the he also failed me, in a different way, but still he was broke his promise."I won't discuss this with you anymore." the finality in my tone was evident even to a deaf person, but of couse trying to reason with Edward is like talking to a freaking deaf person.

"You will, Isabella," he said running the palm of his hands roughly over his face"Why must you be so difficult?"

"Me DIFFICULT, you're the one that doesn't want to let this go, Assward, it happened two fucking years ago, everything is done and buried",I sighed, why doesn't he understand the concept of : letting the fuck go, "you already fucked your future as a pianist up." I muttered.

"What right do you have to say that!You know shit. We were over and done the second you decided to quit the fucking program, I thought we made it clear the night of the concert."Edward yelled." It was your fucking fault! If you hadn't..."

"If I hadn't what? Huh? Where you not the one who told me to get out off there?" I shouted.

I really couldn't do this anymore, our messed up history was nother the way I wanted to spend my first day in Forks, or any other day for that matter. I huffed like a petulant child and pushed past him and into the foyer. "Where are Emmette and Rosalie?"

"Don't know, don't care." Edward muttered trotting up the stairs disappearing in on the second floor.

·

·

·

·

"Are you sure you're comfortable car-poooling with Edward?" Rosalie asked for the third freaking time. Em had suggested that we take two cars, since Rose and him were going to meet up with her parents to step up something or other for a debutant ball the Hales were throwing, and wouldn't be able to bring me back here after lunch."Because, thing looked tense between you two."

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." I shrugged._Now Edward, I'm not so sure._

"I'm with Small Fry here, they'll be fine, Rosie" Emmett said revving the car.

"Fine, we'll se you there!" Rose shouted before Em sped up.

Step one, was now in progress. I stepped back inside and started to look for Edward, which was pretty easy thanks to my super ninja skills and also because his door was open, but who cares lets just say it was all my super spidy senses.

Edward's room was on the large size with big floor to celling window on the south wall and a luxurious looking bed covered in a golden silk duvet that contrasted nicely with the black and gray color scheme of the walls. He was sitting with his back towards me looking alt what seemed to be his laptop, absolutly engrossed in what ever ot was he was doing. I made it almost to easy to sneak up on him.

"Boo!" I yelled, clasping one of my hands on each of his sholders.

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed, his voice an octave higher than normal, making him sound like a little girl, "What the hell, Bella?"

I couldnt hold in my laughter anymore. It came out like gauffs of air instead of laugh, I laughed and laughed until I was rolling on the floor cluching my stomach that was starting to hurt fucking b adly .


	6. Ch 6 Taking out the scrum

**I own nothing. **

**Soooo...this is chapter 6! I know 2 updates in one week I suprised myself this time.**

**Read and Enjoy! I'll see you at the bottom. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Edward asked concern washing over his facial features, as I laid there on the floor after my laughter had subsided. I proper myself up on my elbows wincing slightly when my sore abdomen muscles shifted at the movement.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said my voice scratchy, I raised my hand, "help me up?"

He did and I sat down on his lap. "I come in peace"

Edward chuckled. "I see that."

"Yes, well back to that" I said turning a little so I could see him a better, "I have a proposition for you."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"I've been thinking", I said.

"Well, that's new." he smirked. I slaped his mouth playfully. This was something I liked about our messed up relationship/friendship thing we had going on. One minute we could be scratching each others eyes out and the next we could tease and fool around, like nothing's wrong.

"No, interruptions." I chastised him. "As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted me, I have a proposition. A truce of sorts, we don't mention anything about the Music Program fiasco, Rose and Emmett already know we go way back or at least that we know each other well enough to have something to fight about, if they actually find out they'll asked questions that I know neither of us want to answer, right?" Edward simply nodded and I smiled. "So we just play nice and save whatever we need to talk about that for later or when it absolutely needs to come out in the open, what do you think?"

I he was quiet for a few minutes and I ran my hand through his soft bronze locks scratching his scalp lightly to help him think, "Yeah, I think that'll work for now." he said finally a soft crooked smile on his face.

"Now, for the other matter at hand." I said extracting my hand from his hair, only for him to grab it back and put it on his head again.

"Who said you could stop?" he said, I just rolled my eyes and continued my administrations. "So what did you need?"

"Can you drive us to the diner to meet Emmett and Rosalie for lunch?" I said.

"Yeah ok, let me get a sweatshirt," he said lifting me from his lap and standing, "Are you going to grab something?"

I shook my head no. "It's sunny? Why would I?"

He shrugged and turned around, "In this town you never know."

.

.

.

.

"So why do you have such a mom car?" I asked Edward as we made our way towards the garage.

He laughed and open the garage door, "That the car I take to school and back."

I looked at him confusion etched across my face, he simply nudged his head towards the inside of the garage. I swear my jaw hit the floor there in the middle of those four concrete walls stood the sexiest piece of machinery I've ever seen, an Aston Martin Vanquished in charcoal black. "God dam, that is one sexy car." I said biting my lip for good measure, turning around to face Edward. I'm happily surprised to see that distinct flash of lust in his eyes and see that I still got it.

He shook his head roughly, as if to clear his head and I laugh lightly. "Come on get in."

And I did. The interior was smooth black leather and the controls were all high tech and I noticed the decal on the center of the steering wheel was the Cullen family crest in all its majestic presence.

As Edward backed the car out of the garage he asked, "Did you really think I only had the Volvo?"

I blushed a little, and his smirked widen. _Asshole._"Maybe, you've changed a bit, you've list that edge you use to have." I shrugged.

"Its that obvious? Seriously?" He said turning into town. _Wow, this place is really small._

"Well, to me yes." I muttered, looking out the window. I sat up suddenly when I saw big blobs of rain hit the windshield. "What the hell?" It was pouring, were did the fucking sun go?

"Told you so, you never know in this town", Assward said.

"Fucker." I mumbled and continued to pout out the window. He just shook his head mocking me and continued driving.

We parked in front of the diner a few minutes later, and Edward nudged my arm trying to gety attention which I wasn't going to give him after he laugh at my misfortune.

"Here put this on and stop pouting" he said flinging his sweatshirt at me. I smiled and pulled on the jacket, letting his musky scent engulf me it was sweet, sunshine and honey. Weird, most guys just smelled like sweat and cheap body spray or showered in overly expensive strongly scented cologne. The sweatshirt was very big on me, I easy practically swimming in it.

"Ok, lets go" I said patting him on the head and getting out,"Thanks."

I heard him mumble something that sound faintly like 'little minx' but couldn't be sure since I ran inside. The diner was small, a counter with a few stools and red booths and tables basic made up the whole place but it had this nice welcoming feel to it and a certain 70's vibe. Rose and Em spotted me first, they were sitting near the end in a booth were Emmett was failing his arms around wildly attracting much attention and earning a slap upside the head from Rosalie.

"Hey, guys!" I said sliding into the opposite side of the booth, "Have you order yet?"

As I looked through the menu, I felt two pairs of eyes burning a hole on my head. "What?" I finally asked, "Just ask whatever it is, before you spontaneously combust."

"What are you wearing?" Rosalie asked eyeing me suspiciously. _Oh right the sweatshirt._

"Yeah, and where is Eddie-boy?" Em said popping an eyebrow and narrowing his eyes,"Did you guys fight, and you got angry,and stabbed him to death, and then put on one of his sweatshirts to cover up your bloody clothes, and...and...and.."

Rosalie and I just stare at him mouth hanging open. Who knew Emmett had such a active imagination? From a sweatshirt he induces that I killed someone and cover up the crime by coming to eat lunch with some of said victims closest friends? Even I know that's a stupid move. So I tell home that and some how or another we get into an indept discussion on killing strategies and how would be the best way to hide the scene of the crime.

"Just so you know, Belly Bean, if I ever need someone to help me hide the body your the first person I would call." Emmett said.

"Ditto, Emmy-Bear." I said and we shook on it, promising to be each others partner in crime.

"What about me?" Rosalie said, looking fairly amused, "What would I do?"

"Bail us out." Em and me said in unison with matching shit eating grins.

Rose just shook her head, and gave Em a peck on the lips, which reminded me that Edward hadn't come inside yet. "Hey, Edward hasn't come in yet."

"That's what she said!" Emmett yelled causing several people to turn.

"I don't know? You came with him." Rosalie said.

"That's what she said!" Emmett yelled again, laughing so much he was practically crying.

I saw Rosalie's amused smile turn into a nasty, bone chilling sneer."The man eating piranha got him." she said in a tone less than friendly and nudged her head for my to look behind me. Emmy being well him just looked up and kept on laughing harder than before. _God he looks red._

Shrugging at Emmett's hysterics, I turn around and see Edward, a soaking wet Edward at that, looking slightly annoyed. Focusing on the larger picture, less on Edward's very cling wet shirt and how it out lines his fuck-awesome abs; I see a ugly bottle blonde hair, plastic C-cups boobs, the smallest fucking zebra print dress, and a pair of too tan, too skinny legs. Ok, so I was practically roasting the girl but, who in their right mind wears a dress in this weather and in mother-fucking Forks, Washington. Plus she was putting her claws on my toy, and me being an only child and a daddy's girl never quite learned how to share.

I turned back to the table with an evil glint in my eyes and a sly smile,"I'll be right back guys" I said with a wink and before leaving I reached over to Rosalie and whispered,"Watch how I get the skank out." She smiled and winked back.

Boy,this was going to be fun. I straightened out and let my hair loose so that the waves made it look styled and licked my lips to give me that little seductive gloss, as I approached them."There you are, Honey," I said in a sticky sweet voice, hugging Edward's waist,"I've been looking all over for you." For that extra innocent effect I look up at him through my lashes and wink at him so he'll play along.

He smiles and I know that we're on the same page."Sorry, Babe," he says kissing me on the cheek,"I got caught-up with some_thing_."

I chuckle softly keeping up the innocent/naive facade."Of course, who is your friend?" I asked turning to give Skanky my most saccarine sweet smile. I feel Edward's arm sneering around my waist to give me a squeeze and settles on my hip.

"This is Jessica Stanley, Love," he says pointing towards Slutica Stanley who was, what I hope, sneering at me though it looked like she was a little constipated, "She goes to school with us."

"I'm Bella Swan, Jessica, nice to meet you," I said shaking hands with her but, I doubt her hand could be considered a hand it was oily from what I hope to god was lotion and her nails were practically claws. "I hope to see you in school on Monday." _Yeah, right._ I thought but I'm sure my eyes told her she could go suck it if she talked to me on Monday, I sure as he'll wasn't going toare connections with future porn stars, networking be damn.

"Sure,whatever," Slutica said in a voice two octave higher than normal, dam a little bit more and only dogs will be able to hear her,"Like I wa saying Eddie... "

"Jessica, I've told you that I don't like been called that," Edward said, his jaw was set and he looked like he wanted to scream at her, I've always know that variations of his name was one of Edward's major pet peeves and for that reason I've always used it to push his buttons.

"Like whatever, so like I was like saying you know that in like the prettiest girl in school, right," I wanted to scoff if she was pretty than I definitely do not want to see the rest of the schools feminine population," so like I was like thinking," Hope you didn't blow something,"that you should be my partner for the cotillion classes." She fluttered her clearly fake eyelashes at him and I this I felt something else flutter in side me, my bad, that was my stomach wanting make the blueberry pancakes and milk come out and play.

"Those classes don't start for another week Jessica," Edward said slowly, like you do when talking to a stubborn child,"And the teachers pick the partners for everyone."

"But your mom is in the committee, she can pull some strings for me, right?" She said with a pout.

"I'm sorry Sl-Jessica, no can do," I said patting her overly than skin,"We have to go, but you know who else is in the committee Mrs. Hale, and we're just having lunch with Rosalie. Maybe she can do something for you. Don't you think so, sweetheart?"

"Of course, Love," Edward said looking down at me amusement dancing in his emerald eyes and a little crooked smile,"We must be going now, Jessica, nice to see you."

"Ok, Eddie," Jessica said still pouting, I smirked at her and her pout turned in to a sneer faster than you can say 'saline tits'.

I gave her a little wave and she leaned up to Edward And gave him a kiss dangerously close to his mouth,"Bye." she said and left. I swear if it would have been possible smoke would have been coming out my ears, didn't she take a hint. This was fucking I waited for her to turn around, which I was sure she was going to do because well she's just that predictable, and when she did. I grabbed Edward's head softly between my hands, rubbed the sticky lip gloss she left there away and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was soft bearly there, he cupped my cheek to bring me closer to him, his lips were soft but firm and calming, as our lips moved together it was like everything disappeared around us. That is until we heard a high pitched screech and I felt a smirk stretch across both of our faces. Edward pulled back and rested his forehead against mine and winked. I grabbed his hand he laced his fingers through mine as I lead him to the back booth were a goofy grining Emmett and a royally pissed off Rosalie awaited...

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you really like it...I know I worked really hard on this and on a wacked-up keyboard that saying something.<strong>

**Pd: Did you know that electronics from the USA need power tranformers if plug-in in countrie that have different watt voltage? I didnt! and yestarday afternoon I said good-bye to my new Blackberry (R.I.P).**

**I'm back in Lima so I'll be getting my writting on, maybe another update before the month is done? I dont know but I'll push myself and hope that we wont have to leave the city for a while..though thats a little bit far fetched.**

**Sorry for my ranting :$**

**Review pretty please with a llama on top?**

**KAG**

**xoxo**


	7. Ch 7 Moms know everything

**I own nothing.**

**Sowwy, for the delay! It's really busy for me right now. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: See you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"You're fucking each other, aren't you." Emmett blurted out, as soon as we slid into the booth. Both Edward and I burst out laughing at his 'discretion' and his completely whack conclusion.<p>

"Well, are you?" Rosalie asked, her eyes narrowed, her mouth pressed into a thin line, like as if she was taking in all the details. "What are you looking at me for? Answer the god damn question." she said popping a perfectly shaped eyebrow, when she realized that Edward and I were still giggling.

"Fuck no," I manage to choke out, while I tried to get a hold of my breathing again."What in the world makes you think that?"

"Even a freaking blind man would have noticed the sexual tension between the two of you ," Rose said "There is something going on, and I'm so going to find out..." She turned around to answer her phone and of course Emmett didn't miss the change to put his two cents in .

"Yep, you definitely need to get laid," he chuckled "Maybe Jessica Stanley can help you out with that little problem, Eddie-boy?"

"Fuck off, Emmett, no way I would sick my dick up her STD infected pussy," As soon as the word where out of Edward's mouth Emmett's eyes widen and Rosalie , who was off the phone by know , stared.

"Did you cuss?" Rosalie asked bewildered.

"I haven't heard a single bad word come out of you mouth , since forever!" Emmett said excitedly . God, I've never felt so out of the loop since that time Jasper made me sit in his AP Physics class, and trust me that's saying something . I turned to face Edward who was looking away from me, but the tell-tale signs of a blush were all there.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is happening her?"I asked exasperated. Every one just kept starring at Edward,hey, even I was started to feel awkward since I was sitting next to Edward and they were practically starring at me also.

"Our friend Eddie-boy here hasn't said a bad word or a slang term since well a couple of years ago, he got on this whole 'good boy' act ,after he came back from his last summer at that prodigy music program." Emmett said. So, that was when my Edward got buried and this plastic mold replaced him.I think I have a plan. "So,it surprised us dude but, it's cool this new Edward looks like it more fun to hang out with."

The food came and all conversation about Edward's slip up was drop. We all relaxed and were laughing in no time, about all the stupid things Emmett went around going. Some times I wonder how his still free and not in jail, because, dude, come on 'decorating' Mike Newton 's car with the phrase 'suck my cock,baby' in hot pink spray paint and not getting caught , that's just awesome. And no , I do not support vandalism.

Once lunch was over Rose and Em had to leave , because Mrs. Hale was bitching over the phone that she needed Rosalie's opinion on tablecloths or some shit like that .

"So what Em said is true?" I asked turning to face Edward, "You changed because of the..."

"Don't," Edward said in a firm voice, "I really don't want to talk about it .What happened to not saying anything about IT unless absolutely necessary?"

I looked at him searching for confirmation that he wasn't going to answer my first question, and it was clear as fucking day that he was going to be a stubborn ass about it , so could I but I relented and let it go,for now.I just nodded my head ,and turned back to my delicious apple pie.

"Thanks," he muttered not looking was so trying to make me feel bad for bringing it up, and its so working.

"No problemo, Edwardo." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and I immediately felt his little crooked grin plant itself on his face. "What do you say to blowing this Popsicle stand?"

"I say, what the hell are we still doing here." he laughed and threw a couple dollar bills on the table before leading the way back to the fuck-awesome car. I'm so gonna get to drive it, soon, I promise.

"Esme we're home!" I yelled as soon as Edward opened the front door to the Cullen's I hear Esme yell that she was in the kitchen I take off to find her followed by a chuckling Edward . "Watcha doing?" I asked her after she had send Edward to change his shirt and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Cookies for your barbecue later this evening," she said turning a couple knobs and thingies on the state-of-the-art stainless steal oven.

"Sure, but first let me get lazy ass Cullen down here to help out," I said hopping off the stool I was sitting on.

"Wait," Esme said before I reached the doorway, "I have something to try on for me, it your new school uniform...-" Whatever Esme said next was lost to me after the words 'school uniform' fell form her lips. Me, in a school uniform? Really? Come on people I don't think that the headmaster at 's send over my file because I DO NOT do uniform. Last uniform I wore got completely modified by a chick I knew from the Art Magnet program and one or to touches of yours you most all ready know I don't approve of uniforms I think they make everything more boring than they need to be especially school.I mean plaid skirts, white baby-collar bottom down blouses, high socks, and Mary Jane's;sometimes even a sweater vest under a wool sweater. Nope not my thing at some unknown reason to my I was following Esme up the stairs and into a room that looked like a fitting room.

"Sweetheart, go ahead and strip of your clothing , so we can see how the uniform I got you fits." she said giving me a little stool to step on in front on a couple of big mirrors .I gulped,I didn't really want to know how Esme would react to my tattoos , normally people thought badly of me and stuff but then again Esme wasn't the normal mom. She allowed us to use minor curse words and was a lot more opened minded about everything than a normal mom, so maybe her reaction would be one of indifference, with my decision made I started to take of my clothes.

Finally when I was standing in front of the mirror in only my panties and low rise boy shorts Esme who had turned around to find pins for the necessary adjustments turned around. I closed my eyes.

"Bella, honey, why are your eyes closed?" Esme asked. I opened my eyes with a smile , she had past the test with flying fucking colors, she had proven to me that she could be trusted not to judge me . God,I couldn't believe how relived I felt that she didn't even blink an eye at my inked skin because I was seriously starting to get attached to this family more than I'm caring to admit right this second. On a whim I jumped off the stool and gave a huge Emmett sized super-giant bear hug with all my might . "What was that for?Not that I don't appreciated." she smiled and pulled away a little so she could tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Esme,you didn't say anything.."I said still smiling like crazy, I bet my cheeks are going to be effing sore after this much smiling.

"About what ,sweetie?" she asked, letting me step out of her arms.

"About the tattoos, Esme, don't you see them?" I asked making a show out of twirling around with my arms above my head keeping my inked torso in plain view. "Don't you think I'm a bad influence for Edward or Emmett?"

She laughed lightly and passed me the plaid skirt for me to slip-on. "Of course not sweetie , you're perfect for my boys," she said while pining the hem up a few inches. "They need someone to put them in their place other than Rosalie and Edward by what I've seen is happier with you here it seems that he needs a kind soul like yours to pull him out of that shell he maneged to put himself in." I turned so that she could continue pining up the hem, "God, I think it was around the time he quit playing the piano but, no one knows only him and as you must have figured it out he is a very private person."

That last sentence caught me off guard, she had said that he started constructing his shell , and the guilt it brought me was inexplicable it wasn't my fault , well, not completely my fault after all it takes two to tango, right?After a few more pins and needles here and there I was dress to the nines in prep school 's latest fashion,she left with the measurements to go call the seamstress to get an appointment for the adjustments to get done. I changed back into my clothes and Esme came back into the room to fold the uniform and put it into the garment bag.

"By the way, Bella, Edward has the same tattoo," she winked, "I think it's romantic that you guys did that."

"How did you know, we knew each other from before?" I asked, bewildered here we thought we where being sneaky and Esme knew all along or she thinks she knows.

"Not from before, from Julliard," she said simply,like it was no big deal, if she only knew," He's missed you ,you know, I'm glad you guys are together again, even though if it's just as friends ,for now."

I stood there gawking at her and finally smiled. This will do for now, I'll just have to inform Edward of this new development."Thanks Esme. I really appreciate what you're doing for me even though you don't need to."

"You are what this family needed,honey, that enough for me," she started for the door ,but before she left the room she said, "Go get Edward's lazy ass out of his room and down stairs to help with the food."

Life seems to be looking up, no?

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, What you think? Please REVIEW! <strong>

**I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong, or if it's any good. I would really appreciate your comments suggestions or ideas.**

**By the way, next chapter is the welcoming party/ barbecue. Can't wait! **

**See ya soon.**

**K.A.G**

**PS: Would you like chapter playlists or chapter songs?**

**xoxox**


	8. Ch 8 A peek at the past

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**HELLO, AGAIN.**

**THIS IS CHAPTER IS PART 0.5 OF THE REUNION. I'M SOOORY FOR THE DELAY, BUT I'M MOVING BACK TO THE US FOR SENIOR YEAR! I'M SO EXCITED TO STAY WITH MY GRANDPARENTS, WHO TRAVEL A LOT ;)**

**PICS ON BLOG: .com/**

**SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I went to look for Edward and found him sleeping in his room, headphones firmly in place, clearly he planned on staying in his room napping then fucking helping Esme and me, what a ass. So being the good girl that I am, my mission was to wake the fucker up, in a very original and childish way of course.

I pulled his head phones slowly so he wouldn't wake up, stood up on his bed and started jumping up and down and down and up, yelling for him to wake the fuck up.

EPOV

_I was new to the summer program at Juilliard. Everyone was happy when I passed the pre-admission audition, Esme and Carlisle were so proud and both my grandparent from my mother's and father's side were smug with pride.I really couldn't wrap my head around it, until I was waiting for my first class to being sitting alone in my dorm room._

_The first class of the day Music History with Professor Van Nu a man in his late 40's maybe even his early 50's judging by the deep expression marks around his pale face that talked with a deep German accent that made you think he was speaking German instead of English most of the time. His class consisted of him droning on and on and on about Haydn, Mozart, Beethoven and other famous composers. I fell asleep 3 times in his class that first week and many weeks after that. After that first class I really considered calling it quits and heading back home to Chicago with my mom and her homemade meals that didn't require waiting in line with 100+ kids._

_I was looking for a table to seat at and eat what seemed to look like noodle soup and some type of sandwich. Everyone seemed to have already paired up or made friends which only added to my desire to go back home, as whiny as that might sound it was true. I was brought into reality again when a small frame slammed against me spilling a very sticky liquid onto my white shirt and throwing her tray and mine to the floor._

"_I'm so very sorry," the warm bell like voice said, "I should have been looking where I was going but..." _

"_Yeah, me too," I said looking away from my soiled shirt to the girl in front of me. She was smaller than me, had long chocolate colored hair, porcelain skin, and doe eyes that seemed so innocent, later though I would learn different. " Let's sit." I suggested once I noticed we were attracting attention with the mess we had made._

_She nodded, motioning to a table in the far end of the cafeteria. We sat there in awkward silence for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. Suddenly she started chuckling a sweet musical laughter that I couldn't help joining in, and just like that the silence was broken. _

"_I'm Edward Cuh-Masen," I said hoping she wouldn't catch my slip up, I didn't want anyone knowing I was a Cullen, they would think I got in only because my great-grandfather was a member of the board and donated the Cullen auditorium to the school. And I really wanted to earn my place no for it to be given to me. That has to count for something, right?_

"_Edward CuhMasen? Are you Irish or something?" She said popping an eyebrow, a teasing smile forming on her face._

"_I meant Edward Masen." I said. " And you are?" _

"_Isabella Swan, but call me that and I'll rip to a new one." She said seriously._

"_So what should I call you, princess?"' I asked with a cocky grin on my face._

"_Bella. And what should I call you, Eddie? Eddie? Eddie! Eddie!_

"EDDIE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I heard someone yell and my bed start to jerk, the mattress moving up and down. Fuck, if that shit doesn't stop I'm going to puke. I opened one eye and saw Bella jumping on my bed like it was a goddamn trampoline.

"Stop, Bella," I said grabbing onto her lead in attempt to stop her, but she just kept on bouncing., "I'm up, for fuck sake, stop that." And when she didn't I had no other choice but to pull her down by the legs, making her land on my abdomen taking all the air out of my lungs in the process. Seeing me gasp for air, Bella shifted on top of me until she was straddling my legs.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her big doe eyes looking as innocent as the first time I saw her in that lunch room. I don't know how something so sweet and innocent looking could have so much fire and edge to it, but I guess that's the mystery that is Bella "Sparky" Swan. "I really didn't mean to fall on top of you but, it's also your fault if you had let me had my fun and not tried to stop me." God, if I had let her had 'her fun' every time and hadn't stopped her,neither her nor I would be her.

Once I could speak again I said, "What were you even doing here?"

"You fell asleep, fucker, and you were supposed to help Esme and me the kitchen, remember?" she said tapping my forehead. I just rolled my eyes at her and sat up, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What do I get for helping?" I teased, nuzzling her neck. "A kiss?" I asked and kissed her jaw. She laughed and kissed my jaw the same way I had hers.

"Let me think about it," She said tapping her chin. "Maybe, when I lie on the grass next to a mausoleum."

I smirked, "That can be arranged, Sugar."

"Whatever lets just go help Esme that the faster we finish the faster everything is over and done."

Something about Bella Swan turned my world upside down. The thing is I don't know what; until yesterday I had my life practically planned out: graduate high school, college, grad school, job, die. But know she's helped feelings I thought I buried deeply inside my brain, I hadn't thought about what happened in Juilliard for a long time ,and when I saw her standing next to Emmett everything came crashing down on me. What shocked me the most was that Rose seemed to know Bella from way back; Rose had told me about her struggle with her weight, how a girl had picked her pieces up and helped her glue them back together again. I also told her how I wasn't such a 'up-tight prick' ,as she had so nicely put it that time that she confronted me about my attitude, told me that she saw through my goody-goody two shoes bullshit, how I missed the one girl that actually got me and that I had messed up big time when I just left and let her go. Sure, now that I am more mature I see that the reason why I called it quits on or messed up friendship/relationship was pretty fucking stupid. And Rose thought so to, when she told me to suck it up, go fix up my fuck-up and be happy, I tolled her that there was no way that I would see my girl again. And, of course, Rosalie being Rosalie tolled me that I was way too stupid to be an honor student, slapped me across the back of the head, winked at my and said she was going to find Emmett for a quickie before dinner. That was the first and last time I told anyone about why I changed so much.

Now that Bella was here, the first thing I want to do is beg for forgiveness, but that won't be possible because she wants to keep everything under wraps, until it's absolutely necessary, which I agree with to certain extent. But, I know that if we wait too long this is going to come back and bite us in the ass, of course, it's Bella we're talking about which equals to trying to lift Emmett from bed earlier than noon on a weekend, impossible.

I wonder if Bella still has that four leaf treble low on her shoulder blade, I know she got it when I told her that my last name Masen was Irish and she started calling me Leprechaun, though you'll never get her to admit it. I finished cutting up the tomatoes for the Mexican salsa Esme is making, passing the little chunks from the cutting board to a wooden bowl. Being as sneaky as possible I slide the bowl onto the island where Bella is chopping lettuce, Esme is busy with the blender next to her and set behind Bella, taking advantage of her tank top,also the fact that she's listening to her Ipod from what I can tell at full blast and pull the hem slowly downward which didn't do any good it was still too high to be able to see if she had the tattoo, taking another approach, I grab a meat fork and started pulling the part where the strap and the rest of the shirt connect downward, painfully slow until I start seeing the beginning of something gre...

"Son, what in heaven sakes are you doing?,'' Carlisle Cullen, I had never being more annoyed than right now with my father, I mean come on I was so close. Turning around with the fork still in my hand I see Carlisle leaning on doorway, hands in the pockets of his scrubs, with the amused crooked grin that I knew so well, and a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. Oh, I was in for it now. "I think your mother and I thought you better than to be a peeping Tom."

He moved away from his placed on the doorway towards my mother whispering something in her ear and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello, Father." I said putting the fork down, nudging Bella for her to come back to reality.

"Isabella Swan I presume," Carlisle said stepping away from my mother, "A pleasure to meet you." picking her hand up and kissing her knuckles.

Bella blushed an adorable shade on pink an replied, "Bella, please, the pleasure is all mine ."

My father laughed and winked, "Call me Carlisle, Bella, or whatever you what to." I think I saw red, I couldn't believe Carlisle was flirting with MY Bella, yeah, I said it, MY Bella. Esme laughed as Bella's blush reappeared, "Stop making Bella blush, Carlisle." she said hitting him with a dish towel on the ass. God, could they be any more embarrassing.

"I know the perfect name for you, Carlisle," Bella said, mischief dripping from her voice, "Da-.." I covered her mouth with my hand, before she could finish his sentence, I was so not risking her saying something inappropriate.

"Bella, remember you were going to help me, with that thing," I said backing away slowly with her in tow. She mumbled something under my hands, but I wouldn't let her go, that is until she bit the shit out of my hand."AAaH! Fuck..- what th- auuu," I jumped away from her examining the bite marks that she had left on my hand.

"What the hell, Edward," Bella said to me slightly irritated, "I was just going to say Daddy C, because of Carlisle, it's actually kinda dumb."

"I like it," Esme said. "What do you think,Carlisle?"

"I like it, thank you, Bella," Carlisle said, "By the way, Esme, what was Edward doing with a fork, pulling Bella's shirt down?"

Ah, fuck. I was toast, thank you Daddy C. I chuckled nervously as Bella turned around, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. "You had lettuce on your back?" I offered,running my hands through my already messy hair.

Bella popped an eyebrow, "Run, Cullen." And I did, leaving my two laughing parents and a very annoyed Bella behind me. I heard her gaining on my, turning right into the living room I took a short cut and climbed the stairs by two's stumbling and tripping in the process, until I got to the top of the staircase and took off like a bat out of hell into my room locking the door shut. My heart hammered away and I tried to calm my breath, something I never forgot was that a pissed off Bella was a force to be reckoned with and that the best form of action was to steer clear until she calmed down a bit.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, open the door!" she yelled banging on the door. Man she was pissed, pulling out the full , like I was suicidal,I wasn't going to open that door. "No way in hell, calm down first!" I yelled back, looking around my room for a place to hide.

"_The spare keys are in the hallway safe behind the family portrait." Carlisle yelled to Bella from down stairs._ Traitor.

The door knob began moving, I was scared as hell. Bella slammed the door open and then slammed it shut again, I started backing away from her when she started coming towards me. After a few feet I couldn't back away anymore and fell on my back on top of my bed, a sly grin spread across her face and her eyes darkened slightly.

"What were you looking for, Edward?" she asked coming to stand in between my legs. I just shook my head and refused to speak. "Ok then, Leprechaun, I'll just have to find out ,won't I?" My eyes widen and I swallowed loudly, she knew,I was fuck. She straddled me pinning my arms above my head, leaning down to kiss my adam's apple sucking on it lightly, making my suppress a groan she couldn't know the effect she had on me ,it would be my demise. She moved on to my neck leaving a trail of hot wet kisses as she continued towards where my jaw and neck connected, nibbling on the lobe of my ear, sliding up minimally rubbing herself slightly on my jean clad crotch and moaning into my ear, I could feel my self hardening even more. She fucking moaned and I couldn't help but let out a small groan, I felt her smile against my skin and sucked softly on my neck, another groan left my throat involuntarily. Bella sat up, looking at me in the eyes she painfully slow pulled her thin tank top over her head, throwing it onto the floor. Black lace. Her fucking bra was black lace making her perky pale breasts look perfect,so soft, my hands itched to touch her and my hand reached out to cup her breast, rubbing my thumb over the swell of her breast that was not covered by the bra and applying pressure on the hard little nipple . A soft little moan escaped her and I was done for, and I was straining against my jeans so much it was almost painful. I grab her other breast and did the same rubbing the pad of my thumb over the swell of her breast, squeezing it lightly and extracting yet another little moan from her and took that as a sign that I could continue my exploration, sliding my hands over her ribs I examined the tattoos that I thought I'd never see again. The longitudes and latitudes coordinates she had etched on her ribs of all her favorite places, the white ink swan she had on her lower abdomen, a treble clef that disappeared into the waistband of her shorts, and the three little stars that adorned her side, I took my time tracing each line with my fingers, she shifted on my lap and I was brought out of my musings and remembered about my little problem; no, not little big problem, big and hard. Flipping us over I leaned down and kiss her naked collar bone, nibbling and sucking on it, while she rubbed her hot core against my harden length, it was sweet, slow, painful torture.

Until, her goddamn cell phone rang, and I cursed all technology and the motherfuckers that invented them. She jump off the bed and picked up. From the one sided conversation I heard , the cockblocker, was Rosalie coming over to help her get ready for tonight, fuck her. Bella was standing with her back facing me, so I could see the quote she had just underneath the strap of her hot as fuck black lace bra; 'Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not.- ' I chuckled softly ,sneaked up and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, and kissed the little four leaf clover on her shoulder blade. Success, she still had it, I was grinning like the hobo that lived out of a box and though that the sinks at the airport operated with mind , the problem in my pants had lessen, because we so, weren't going to finish what we started. Bella hung up and turned in my arms. "I guess I found out what you were looking for." she said, smirking up at me.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p', "You know I would have gotten a tattoo for you, like you got one for me."

She laughed and moved to pull away from my arms, "I didn't get shit for you," she said. "I just thought, I should get something for good luck."

"Sure and you got it inked?" I laughed, pulling her shirt over her head, "Yeah I don't think so."

"Fuck off, Edward." She said heading towards the door.

"Whatever, Love, see you later."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE.<strong>

**NO REVIEW NO UPDATE!**

**XOXOX**

**K.A.G**


	9. Ch 9 BBQ FUN

**I OWN NOTHING METION IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT.**

**HELLO AGAIN, THIS IS THE BBQ CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE REST 'CAUSE I WANTED TO GET THE BBQ OUT OF THE WAY AND MAKE SPACE FOR OTHER THINGS.**

**ENJOY! AND SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

><p>Fuck my life. As I walked away from Edward's room I didn't know what to think. Fuck him for getting me all bothered, and fuck me for actually thinking that I could pull off the act without melting into putty. When I first entered his room I only wanted to get him hard and then leaving him to take care of his little problem by himself but, I didn't count on how good he would look lying down on his bed with does big green eyes...Yeah, I should stop there before I run back into his room and finish what I started.<p>

"Esme," I called out from the foyer. "I'm leaving to meet up with Rosalie, I'll be back later."

"Of course, sweetheart, remember that the guest will be here by a quarter to seven." Esme called from somewhere in the house.

It was weird how after just one day I felt part of the family. Carlisle was a nice, and a definite DILF. He and Esme seemed very much in love, I was glad to see how after more than a decade two people could still be so enamored with each other. I sighed, I wish one day I could have what they had. Sure I don't see it happening anytime soon but, someday.

As I neared my house, I saw Rosalie's red BMW and another car, a bright canary yellow Porsche. God, did everyone around here drive flashy cars? What the hell, I drive a fucking Ferrari, so I guess I shouldnt be talking. Next to the Porsche stood Rosalie and a little midget, from what I could see the midget was a girl with spiky raven black hair and a tutu? Oh, well to each their own, right?

"What's up?" I asked as walked over to them. I felt little arms hug me unexpectedly, the little midget was babbling away a mile a minute and into my shirt so I couldn't understand what the fuck she was saying. Midget finally let me go when Rosalie say something about not having enough time for the make over. The site in front of me was actually quite funny, the two girls were completely opposite from one another. Rosalie blonde, tall and with a somber but amused look on her face, while Midget was a black spiky haired ball of energy with the widest smile I've seen to date.

"I'm Alice Brandon! You must be Bella Swan, I can tell we are going to be great friends, omg you are so going to make this all work! And Edward will be all fixed, right? You'll fix him won't you? Of course you will, Silly. I've already seen it all. We are going to be one big happy family! And..and..." Wow, I couldn't believe how fast that girl could talk, I mean damn!

"Nice to meet you too, Alice." I said. "How about we continue this conversation inside?"

"Yeah, I think that's best," Rosalie spoke for the first time, leading the way to the house.

"No. I'm not wearing that no matter how many times you pull the puppy dog eyes, Alice." I said firmly. We had been at this 'makeover' thing almost two hours, I was ready to scream an hour and a half ago. Alice and Rosalie had insisted that I had to wax my legs even though I was wearing jeans and I had complied, they said I had to let them do my hair and I had also complied, but this was just too much. Why would I wear heels to a barbeque? Come on people, accident prone people don't wear heels of any kind not even high sandals or some shit like that.

"Come one, they're beautiful and look great with your outfit!" Alice whined and stomped her little foot.

Rosalie from the vanity smirked at me, "You know, Alice, if Bella won't wear the shoes, will just have to do her make-up to compensate."

I gave her the stink eye and she gave me her bitch brow daring me to say something on the subject. I huffed and plopped back down on my vanity stool. Alice grinned and got to work on my face. "You know I hate you both, right?" Alice just shrugged and kept on working but, of course, Rosalie couldn't keep quiet.

"You'll be thanking us soon enough," she said with a smirk firmly planted on her face. "Plus, I know Eddie will be thankful that we cleaned you up."

"Fuck you, Rose." I huffed. She and Alice had their stubborn asses planted on the idea that I would make Edward crack out of his self-inflicted pretty boy mold. Alice say she had a 'vision' of a big happy family and in her 'vision' I was wrapped up in Edward's arms. And Rosalie days that by the way we look at each other there's something going on below the surface. Even though Rose thinks I'll be good for Edward, she's still pissed off at me, because I won't tell her. Sometimes I don't get that girl at all.

"Sorry, Babe, I dont swing that way," she laughed,"and I have Emmett to scratch that itch for me." She winked and continued flipping through a magazine.

"TMI," yelled Alice, applying some kind of sticky goo on my lips. "Em, is like a brother to me."

"Whatever, I'm fucking hungry you guys," I whined."Are you almost done, Alice?"

"Et voila, mademoiselle, Bella, toi es tres jolie." Alice said in a very fake, but very good, french accent.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked hot, I'll admit that. They had forced me into a purple top and skinny jeans, that 'made my ass look hotter than a hot cake in July' or something like that, Rosalie's texan slang not mine. Rosalie, had straightened my hair, so it was pin straight and the make-up, courtesy of Alice, was light with pale pink eyeshadow and a melon tinted lip gloss. Finishing off the look were my trusty converse and a black leather hoodie with a few accessories.

Rosalie was in a blood red wrap around top and black skin tight jeans, while Alice was in a tight v-neck black shirt and a black skirt with layers of neon fabric underneath and knee high converse. When I asked her about this fashion statement she simply said that she felt like today was a good day to stand out.

After a few 'necessary' finishing touches, we were finally out the door and walking to the Cullen's place. The Cullens drive way was already packed and it was seven o'two, this people were too punctual for their own good.

Not bothering with the doorbell we waltzed into the house. The foyer was empty except for a few lights there wasn't much activity but you could hear noise coming from the back yard. The french doors were wide open, the large backyard was decorated beautifully well lit, there was a sitting area, and the grill was looking good, there was also a stage in the center of the yard with lights and a mic. Looks like Esme never does anything halfway. Rose spotted Emmett and Alice and me followed her, navigating ourselves around the mingling guests.

"Hello there, Little Ladies," Em said, pulling us into an Emmett size hug, "Wow, Belly, you clean up good."

I laughed, "Whatever, you know you want me."

"Get your claws off my man, bitch," Rosalie said fighting a smile. It was nice seeing her so happy with Emmett , after all I've seen her at her worst and this was great. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Oh, look there's Angela!" Alice said pulling me by the arm, "She's great, Bella, you two will hit it off."

"Hey, Angela! Wait up!"

Angela Webber was very nice and very pretty, she was taller than me and very thin but a healthy thin, her hair was so black it was almost blue and her hazel eyes were framed by glasses. Alice was right, Angela and I did get along great, she was sweet and was working on a eco-project in school that really got my attention, she offered me a position in the project if I was interested, and I could say no. We kept talking until Benjamin Cheney came up to us. Angela introduce me, from what I could tell Ben was a cool guy and he was head over heels in love with Angie but, didn't know how to tell her and Angie like Ben also but, was too shy to say anything. It was painful seeing then dance around each other so I excused myself and went in search of Esme and Alice.

"Hey, Angel, did it hurt when you fell from the sky?" a poor try of a 'low and husky' voice said. I just kept on walking hoping that the dude would get the hint. No such luck, I felt a clammy hand grab my arm to get me to turn around.

"What do you want?" I asked, bitch brow in place. Mr. Horrible-Pick-Up-Line was nice looking. All american, blonde, blue eyes, maybe 5,9" or 6" feet, holding on to his baby fat, and a wide smile that was borderline creepy.

"You, me, and the Ritz-Carlton." He said in such a confident manner that I was forced to choke back a laugh and keep bored look on my face.

"And who the fuck are you?" I asked to humor him, 'cause I really didn't care who the hell he was.

"I'm Michael Newton," his creepy smile back full force. "But, you Baby, get to call me Mike."

I threw up a little in my mouth and grimaced. Fucking creeper. I turned around and speed walked to the house trying to get away from Mike the creeper Newton, but I heard Newton yell, "Call me!" after me. As if, I didn't even have his phone number.

I found Esme and Alice getting drinks for the guest outside. When I told them about the encounter with Freak Newton, Alice said that I better get use to it , because Newton was denser than glue and wouldn't take a fucking hint. We worked together on getting the drinks ready, I was impressed at the variety of beverages that Esme knew how to make. They ranged from virgin piña coladas to apple martinis. Another thing that surprised me was the Cullen's underage drinking policy : it stated that you could drink two alcoholic beverages but after that it's bottled water for the rest of the night. Esme thought it was a good rule to keep us teens sober and I did also 'cause I didn't want to see a drunk Newton.

"So where's Edward?" I asked trying to sound non-chalant. Truth was I hadn't seen him outside and if I was going to up my plan in motion I needed him to be present.

"I sent him up to the third floor," said Esme arranging the drinks in several platers, "Go see what's taking him so long, I only sent him to get an extension cord for the stage."

"What's the stage for, Esme?" Alice looked up from her cocktail decoration, "Are we having a performance?"

That statement caught me attention. Was Edward going to play? Nah, from what I heard he hasn't done anything remotely musical for a long time, but I'd give anything to her him play. And I will hear him play again, soon enough.

"Sadly no, though it has been forever since I've heard the boys play," Esme said. "We're having karaoke tonight."

"Emmett plays?" I asked. I wasn't aware that Emmett played any instrument that wasn't in guitar hero or battle of the bands.

"Yep, he plays the drums," Alice said happily, "And he does and awesome drum solo."

Esme laughed and nodded in agreement. I excused myself to go looking for Edward and trotted the three flight toward the third floor. The hallway was pitch black the only thing it was missing was the creepy halloween music and it belonged in a Saw scene. Carefully I made my way down the hall, checking each door for Edward. All the rooms looked empty, some were guest room and others were closets.

I wonder if Edward will sing? I remember he was a great singer in addition to being a great musician. He really looked hot singing, I mean come on people the guy was sex on legs! Every time we went out there were always whores hanging all over him, of course, he been the gentleman he is never noticed and said I was just jealouse. Yeah right, we were never together so I never had official claim on him. Take note of the official part, but I guess I did have some sort of claim on him since we were practically super glued together. Whatever, that was ages ago will have to work on that but, I really want to have that super closeness back.

"What are you looking for?" a deep voice said from behind me, making me jump three feet in the air and let out a screech worthy of an Oscar nominee. Whirling around one hand on my chest trying to keep my heart inside my chest , my eyes I'm sure resembled Esme's finest china form the size they were when they met with a chuckling Edward.

"Fuck you, Edward," I screamed hitting him on the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot I had hit. "We're even now."

Fuck him, he was right we were even now from earlier today when I snuck up on him in his room. I just narrowed my eyes and turn towards the stairs, "Esme was looking for you."

"Oh right the extension cords," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Can you help me out?"

I smirked and motion for him to lead the way. Of course he needed help to find a cord, I thought rolling my eyes. As we entered the room my smirk fell and my eyes rolled back into place. That room was a neat mess, there were boxes everywhere from the floor up, "What the hell?"

"My thoughts exactly," Edward said kneeling on the ground,"There supposed to be in one of those boxes." he pointed to the three big boxes overflowing with cables that were in front of him.

"How do they look?" I asked dropping next to him.

"They're blue."

"No shit Sherlock." Half of the box was filled with blue cables.

"Down girl." I rolled my eyes at him, "This is what you get when you let Emmett 'put away' something."

"Ok, then anything more specific?"

"It says STG-56 on it."

Fuck my life. Turns out that half an hour later there are one hundred thirty-six cables that have 'STG-##' printed on them. We're knee deep in blue cables when my cell phone goes off. It's a text from Alice.

_**Where r u? **_

Lookin 4 the blue extension cord.

_**Blue?**_

Yeah.

_**Esme said it's green.**_

Tell Esme I'm gonna kill her son.

_**I'll help u hide the body ;-). Hurry up.**_

"You're the biggest asswipe in the history of asses!" I yell at Edward, again. After Alice's little helpful detail we found the cord right away it was one of the cords we discarded in the beginning because of the color. "You're going to make it up to me you know, right?"

"I said I was sorry," Edward said sounding a little exasperated, "I had been there over and hour, that was a little detail I was going to forget , plus blue and green are almost the same. "

"Lets have Emmett punch you in one eye and compare the color of your black eye with the color of your green eye, shall we?" I said hitting him with the back of the cord on the ass.

"Ouch," Edward said rubbing his ass through his jeans,"Didn't know you liked it rough, Love."

I rolled my eyes at him and his nickname. He somehow knew that I couldn't be mad at him when he called me that and the little bastard used it to his advantage.

"Let me like help you with that bruise, Eddie." A horrible sound said from behind us. We turned around and Edward paled. Standing behind us was a bottle blonde with hazel eyes, too much makeup and a dress that look small enough to fight a eight year-old girl.

"Lauren, glad you could make it," Edward said politely trying to hide the grimace on his face. "Let me introduce you to Bella. Bella, this is Lauren Mallory, Lauren this is Bella Swan."

Fucker. "Nice to meet you,Lauren." I said smiling sweetly. I deserved an Oscar after tonight, people. "Would you like to join us? We were just headed back to the party."

"Sure like why not? I'm sure Edward would love to like take me," Lauren said walking towards us and taking Edward's arm pulling him along with her, leaving me alone in the hallway. I shrugged and turned around.

I walked around aimlessly trying to find something to do while everyone was off mingling and shit. I personally didn't care much, it wasn't that I didn't appreciate Esme's efforts in organizing the party but I wasn't a party person. That didn't mean I hated parties I loved them. Somehow I ended up in the barbeque area where Carlisle was grillin' looking like a pro and surrounded by people waiting for their burgers and hot dogs.

"Hey there, Bella," Carlisle said waving me over, "How are you liking the party?" he wrapped me in a one armed hug.

"It's great, Esme really went all out," I complimented. It really was a nice party and everyone was having fun.

Carlisle laughed, "Yes, she is great at this sort of things." The love in his voice was evident when talking about his wife.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, it was a man probably in his mid-thirties, blonde and blued eyed, wearing khaki pants and a tucked in polo shirt like Carlisle but, somehow they looked much better on Carlisle then on this man.

"Hello, Michael," shaking the man's hand,"Bella, this is Mr. Michael Newton." I him a tight smile, so this was creep Newton's father, huh, I could see where he got the looks and the creepy smile from.

"Pleasure, Mr. Newton." I said extending my hand towards him to shake it, which he took and gave it a kiss. I tried to hide my grimace behind another tight smile, which I'm sure made me look constipated. Hell if I care, Creep Sr. was sharing his germs with me.

"Likewise, sweetheart, it is always a pleasure to meet Charles lovely daughter." Mr. I-Like-To-Share-Germs said.

"Isabella Swan is that you?" Someone said coming towards Carlisle, Creep Sr. and me. It was a petite woman with huge saltine tits and too much botox..._everywhere._

"Bella, that is Giovanna Stanley, Jessica's mom," Carlisle said hiding a grimace of his on as the woman approached us.

"Hello, Carlisle," Giovanna purred. "How have you been." she leaned in to show off her fake cleavage. I could tell it was making Carlisle uncomfortable and Creeper Sr. hard in the nether regions.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said, thrusting my hand at her to get her to stop drooling all over Carlisle, " It's a pleasure ."

Giovanna gave me a look, that if looks could kill would've sent me three feet under and plastered a tight smile on her already too-tight-to-show-expression of a face. "Of course it is. You've grown, you actually have a nice face but, if you want I could give to you the number of the plastic surgeon that made my little Jessica's nose."

I was getting pissed off at the poster face for plastic surgery addiction, feeling this Carlisle tried to make small talk between Mr. Newton and Mrs. Stanley, while I went to find the vodka shots. I was all ready downing my second shot when my cell phone went off again. This time it was Emmett.

_**R u drunk?**_

Maybe, why?

_**Karaoke in 5, meet us backstage.**_

Now?

_**Yeah, bring vodka and water bottles.**_

Liquid courage?

_**Nah, just funner that way**_

I rolled my eyes, throwing my second vodka shot back, sometimes I wonder why I go along with crazy things like these. Grabbing a bottle of vodka and a couple of water bottles I make my way towards 'backstage'.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice are already there with Edward, who is already looking pissed off, and Ben and Angela.

"Sup guys?" I said, throwing the vodka bottle towards Em and handing everyone a bottle of water.

"What's up your ass, Edward?" I asked while everyone else was picking the songs they were going to sing.

"Mallory." he said. I laughed at him.

"Mallory is up you ass?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "How did she fit?"

He starts chuckling and I joined him, "Have you been drinking, Bella?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' at the end. Maybe drinking straight vodka wasn't my best idea ever but, nothing I could do about it now. Edward gave me his water bottle, and told me to drink up.

"Ok, everyone, listen up," Emmett said, "We are going to pick who goes first from this hat." In his hand he had a magician's top hat, he stuck his hand into it and brought out a little slip on paper. "And the first victim of the night is..." he trailed off until Rose hit him upside the head. "Bella Swan! Belly what are you singing for your first song of the night?"

I really didn't know what I was going to sing, that is until I saw Newton standing front and center wanting for the show to start. "Can Alice help me?" I asked Emmett since he was the one coordinating the whole thing.

"Sure, if Alice wants to I don't see why not." He said turning to Alice for confirmation. Way ahead of Emmett, Alice was already handing me a headset. Hers pink and glitter and mine a simple black one.

I whispered the name of the song to Ben who was incharge of the music and signaled Edward to dim the lights so Alice and I could get up on stage.

"This song is dedicated to Mike Newton," Alice said, as the intro to the song started and she counted me in.

_Why am I always HIT ON BY THE BOYS I NEVER LIKE?_

_I can always SEE 'EM coming from the left and from the right_

I looked at Mike and winked, laughing at the imitation on a fish his face made. And hip check Alice for her to continue with the next part of the song.

**I DON'T wanna be a priss, I'm JUST trying to be polite,**

**But it always seems to bite me in the-**

Alice was a pro on stage, dancing with me,hitting every note perfectly and asking the crowded that had formed around the stage to help us with the chorus.

_**Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot**_

_**You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**_

The light were going crazy and so was the crowd, I was so pumped up I almost regretted not performing any more but I let that thought fly away as I began to sing again.

_You had me at hello, THEN you opened up your mouth_

_And THAT IS when it started going south_

_OH!_

The gang had moved from backstage to see us perform and joined the chorus. Mike had started backing away and people blocked his way so he wouldn't miss the show in his honor.

_**Get your hands off my hips**_

_**Or I'LL punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your STARIN' at my (Hey!)**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**No you CAN'T buy me a drink**_

_**Let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_

I Alice had started doing cartwheels on stage and flips, she was like a little ball of energy bouncing off the walls. As I started singing the next part of the song I started jumping on the stage with Alice while fog came out making it look like a concert more than karaoke. But like I said before the Cullens never do anything half way.

_I guess you still DON'T get it, so lets take it from the top_

_You ASKED me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop_

_And If I had a dime for every name THAT you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a YACHT_

_oh!_

By now everyone was standing around the stage jumping up and down with us. The energy around us was amazing, it was like an electric buzz that kept you going.

_**Get your hands off my hips**_

_**OR I'LL PUNCH YOU in the lips**_

_**Stop your STARIN' at my (hey!)**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**No you CAN'T buy me a drink**_

_**Let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_

_**What about "NO" don't you get?**_

_**So go and tell your friends**_

_**I'm not really interested**_

Alice took over while I continued dancing next to her.

**IT'S about time THAT YOU'RE leaving**

**I'M gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and you'll be gone**

I was absolutely ecstatic with the adrenaline pulsing through my veins and the crowd was amazing.

_One, get your hands of my-_

_Two, or I'll punch you in the-_

_Three, stop your STARIN' at my- (hey!)_

_TAKE a hint, take a hint_

As the song started winding down so did Alice and I. We met up at the center stage and finished the song leaning against one another back-to-back. We were both panting for air and a little sweaty but we had huge smiles on our faces, as the crowd clapped and hollered.

_**I AM not your missing link**_

_**Let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you COULD use a mint**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**TAKE A HINT, TAKE A HINT**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**Get your hands off my hips**_

_**Or I'LL punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your STARIN' at my (hey!)**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**T-Take a hint, take a hint**_

"No hard Feelings, Mikey," I said looking out toward the crowd, now that the adrenaline was wearing off I could see the excited faces of the gang and a proud looking Esme and Carlisle with a camcorder and a digital camera smiling from ear to ear. "Thanks guys." I hugged Alice and we walked off stage.

Once down we were greeted by a bear hug from Emmett before he jumped up onto stage to present the next person, who was Ben singing Sugar we're goin down by Fall Out Boy.

"Nice job girls," Ben said before jumping on stage, "Hope Mike gets the hint."

"OMG! That was amazing we were amazing!" Alice said hugging me, "We have to do that again but, not now I have to go check my make-up and you should do the same after you get you congrats hug from you know who!" She winked and skipped away. I chuckled, how could one person have so much energy? I was beat from that little performance.

"Bella!" yelled Rosalie waving me over to where she was standing with Angela. I made my way to them accepting congratulatory hugs from different people. I was almost to Rose and Angie when Mike 'the creeper' Newton stopped me.

"Thanks for the song, Babe," he said with a wink, "Here's my card, call me." he handed me a business card with his name, number, and address and walked away. I simply dropped the card and kept on walking towards Rose.

"I love the song," Angela said with a smile," but something tells me that Mike didn't 'take a hint'" We laughed at her play with words, I told her what Newton had stopped me for and how he had given me his 'card'. Rose said he was a douche for not getting the message across his thick skull and Angie said he would move on eventually, because he is known for his short attention span.

Ben dedicated his song to Angie and we all went to hear him sing, he was pretty good. Poor Angela was blushing the whole time, while Rose and I 'aww'. As he finished the song Angela ran backstage to thank him and left rose and me trailing behind her.

Once again we were all backstage picking who would go next. Emmett was pulling out papers from his top hat to make a list in order to be more organized, this was Rosalie's idea, of course, 'cause Em wanted the 'element of surprise'. As I watched Em and Rose fighting over the hat, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on the top of my head.

"You were great out there," Edward whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine, "_Almos_t made me miss performing."

"Al_most_ being the key word?" I asked turning around in his arms.

"Exactly, though with piano concertos, we don't have a smoke machine or multi-color lights," He said rubbing his nose against mine in and Eskimo kiss, "Do we?"

I laughed, "No, I guess we don't. Are you going to sing?"

"Maybe," he shrugged, "Well, better get back to work Emmett's up."

"Promise me you'll sing," I asked before unwrapping myself from his arms. When he looked indecisive I pulled out the pouty lip and the puppy eyes. "Please, Love." I knew he couldn't say no to me when I used that combination.

He nodded, before turning around and dimming the lights for Emmett. I joined Alice, Rose and Angie at the front of the stage to see Emmett perform his song. He kept it a secret until the last moment and made Edward and Ben promise not to tell us. The distinctive intro for I'm Sexy and I Know It, blared through the speakers,the smoke machine turned on, and Em jumped out wearing only a leopard print speedo, a feather scarf, pink sunglasses, and a afro wig, thrusting and doing some type of egyptian dance.

_**This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,**_

_**It's Red-Fu with the big ass fro**_

_**And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow**_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body **_

_**Ah... I work out**_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body **_

_**I work out**_

Edward and Ben appeared from backstage and started throwing beach balls, crazy sunglasses, and balloon animals. Once Emmett started the next part of the song, streamers exploded from the sides of the stage.

_**Yeah**_

_**When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off**_

_**And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)**_

_**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**_

_**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**_

_**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)**_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body **_

_**Ah... I work out**_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body **_

_**I work out**_

Everyone was cheering Emmett on and singing along with him. I turned to look at Rose and found her laughing along with us at Em's antics.

_**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**_

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

_**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it **_

_**I'm sexy and I know it...**_

We all wiggled and thrusted along with Emmett. It was a lot of fun and I could see that near the back Creeper Sr. was also laying down the moves for his fellow expectators, not looking quite and fly as Emmett but, cool enough for an old guy.

_**Check it out **_

_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah **_

_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah**_

_**Do the wiggle man**_

_**I do the wiggle man**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

The lights dimmed again when the song ended and Alice,Rose, Angi and I ran backstage to meet up with Emmett.

"Dude, that was awesome!" I yelled hugging Emmett.

"Thanks, Belly," Emmett said ruffling my hair. "What did you think, Pixie?"

Alice jumped and hugged Emmett, "That was great! I abso-fucking-lutely loved it! And your scarf you have to let me borrow your scarf!" Emmett laughed and handed Alice the scarf.

"I loved it, you big teddy bear." Rosalie said giving him a big kiss. "Lets go warm up. Don't Disturb us." They walked away hand in hand to god knows where but, I wasn't looking to find out.

"So, who is up next!" Alice said looking at the paper, "It's you, Edward! What are you going to sing?"

I looked at Edward, who looked lie he wanted to back out,"You promised, Edward, remember?" I pouted.

"Yeah I remember," He said grabbing a bottle the bottle of vodka I brought earlier and downed a few gulps, "I prefer not being completely sober before I do this. Ben, pop this in."

"You'll do great, Edward." I said smiling.

"The things I do for you, Love." he sighed before going up the stairs to the stage.

"Come on, let's get a good spot," Angela said, "Everyone will want to hear Edward, it's been forever."

My nerves were on end, I was super excited. I couldn't believe he was actually doing this, my cheeks were going to hurt tomorrow from all this smiling. The light are dim, not at all how they were for the other songs, there's only a mic stand and a stool on center stage. When the beginning notes of Sunday Morning by Maroon 5, the murmurs and whispers fell silent and everyones attention is on Edward's silhouette that's becoming more visible as the some of the lights turn on leaving the stage dim but, still light enough to see him.

_**Sunday morning, rain is falling**_

_**Steal some covers, share some skin**_

_**Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable**_

_**You twist to fit the mold that I am in**_

Fuck me sideways into next Tuesday, his voice was rough but, somehow is soft as velvet. Sitting on stage in his black jeans and v-neck, long-sleeve, black tee-shirt he manage to look like sex, and that beuatiful disvalege bronze head of hair was not helping my panties, or any panties in a 5-mile radius.

_**But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do**_

_**And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew**_

_**That someday it would lead me back to you**_

_**That someday it would lead me back to you**_

Fuck. He was looking at me, his green eyes so bright you could see them shining with a mix of excitement, happiness, and uncertainty. Yeah, he was enjoying every minute of this even if he'll try to deny it once he gets off the stage, I know he is. I sent him a small grin and two thumbs up he responds with a full on smirk and a little shake of his head.

_**That may be all I need**_

_**In darkness, she is all I see**_

_**Come and rest your bones with me**_

_**Driving slow on Sunday morning**_

_**And I never want to leave**_

_**Fingers trace your every outline**_

_**Paint a picture with my hands**_

_**Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm**_

_**Change the weather, still together when it ends**_

All the hussies screamed like the lyrics are for them, like I said hussies. It's not like the song is for me but, I made him get up on that stage some credit is due, right? Nah, this is all him but, that has to be our dirty little secret we can't have his ego grow any bigger or will have to send a jet to pick him up for school in the morning.

_**But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do**_

_**Sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you**_

_**Singing, "Someday it'll bring me back to you."**_

_**Find a way to bring myself back home to you.**_

As he finishes of the song I chance a look at the audience and find myself with the glowing faces of Esme and Carlisle still with their cameras. Esme catches my eyes and mouths 'thank you' I just smile and turn around heading back stage to say a very smug 'I told you so' to Edward.

"Looks like I was right yet again," I boast wrapping my arms around Edwards waist, "You loved every minute of it."

"Yeah, it was pretty good," he complies, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead,"But if anyone asks, I'll deny it."

I shrug,"Good enough for me." And snuggle into his chest, for someone who has muscles in all the right places he still is very comfortable and I very sleepy right now.

"Hey," he whispers on my ear, "Want to know who's the last performance of the night?"

"Who?" I ask eager to know, yeah, I'm a nosy person. Don't judge.

"Ms. Rosalie Hale," he whispers as if it was a secret, "Guess what she's singing." he wraps one arm around my shoulders, leading me towards the music controls, he takes a disc from the pile and hands it to me. The disc has a name scribbled on top in red permanent marker, I try to read it in the low lighting we have backstage and my mouth drop open when I finally decipher the writing.

"Bitch by Meredith Brooks," I say surprise lacing my words, "She is really going all out, isn't she?"

"That's our Rose right there," he says with a smirk. "Do you think she'll pull it off?"

"Hell yes," I say grinning from ear to ear, "Most of the adult guest are drunk half way to Texas by now, and I just saw Mrs. Stanley dry humping Mr. Newton."

"Great, then this will be a great way to finish up the night," he says placing the disc back in place, "Ben and I didn't know if we were going to be able to play that song without getting shut down." I nod in agreement.

"So, show me how this thing works," I say motioning the light controls, "I've been dying to know how this works all night."

After about thirty minutes it was clear I sucked ass at managing the light controller thingy. O somehow managed to turn all the backyard's lights while trying to change the backdrop from blue to pink. Let's just say not my brightest moment. Finally I was saved of my total failure went Rosalie came backstage and said she was ready to close-up the night and go the hell home, because she needed her beauty sleep if she was going to face the bitches at school tomorrow.

"Don't laugh at me if I don't hit every note right," Rosalie said looking at Edward and me before getting up on stage, "not everyone was trained in one of the most prestigious music school in the world."

Edward and I just rolled our eyes at her and told her to get on the damn stage already. Emmett, Alice, Ben, Angela, Edward and I stayed backstage on Rose's request because she said she didn't want to see our faces when she sang. Sure, she could cuss out a drop of water for being wet and make a sailor blush but, she couldn't sing infront of us.

The starting notes of the song came out from the speakers and the light focused in on Rose.

_**I can understand how you'd be so confused**_

_**I don't envy you**_

_**I'm a little bit of everything**_

_**All rolled into one**_

We all chuckled at the truth behind the lyrics of the song. And Alice and I sang the chorus with her.

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover**_

_**I'm a child, I'm a mother**_

_**I'm a sinner, I'm a saint**_

_**I do not feel ashamed**_

_**I'm your hell, I'm your dream**_

_**I'm nothing in between**_

_**You know you wouldn't want it any other way**_

Rosalie was perfect hitting every note right I didn't know why she was so worried of not doing great but, I guess that everyone has their quirks.

_**So take me as I am**_

_**This may mean**_

_**You'll have to be a stronger man**_

_**Rest assured that**_

_**When I start to make you nervous**_

_**And I'm going to extremes**_

_**Tomorrow I will change**_

_**And today won't mean a thing**_

We all cheered as Rosalie sang. this was really the perfect song for her it described her perfectly and not at all at the same time. She was this and a lot more you just had get through the layers.

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a tease**_

_**I'm a goddess on my knees**_

_**When you hurt, when you suffer**_

_**I'm your angel undercover**_

_**I've been numb, I'm revived**_

_**Can't say I'm not alive**_

_**You know I wouldn't want it any other way**_

Rose finished the song and we all ran on stage to hug her and congratulate her on her awesome performance. Esme and Carlisle also got on stage and congratulate us all on our makeshift concert. Esme of course wanted to get the moment on film and made us all pose for a picture and as the camera flash went off, I felt like I had finally found home. now the only thing missing was Jazz.

* * *

><p><strong>:D LOVED IT , HATED IT? LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!<strong>

**REVIEWS = HAPPINESS**

**THE PICS FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE ON MY BLOG , LINK ON PROFILE!**

**KAG**

**XOXOXO**


	10. Ch 10 Impromptu Shower

**I OWN NOTHING...**

_**HEY THERE :) I'M BACK ! WITH A CHAPTER UPDATE NO LESS! I REALLY LIKED WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOO.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

**_OH! AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO_ DANA66100_ FOR HELPING ME WITH MY SPELLING MIX UPS AND MESS UPS. THANKS BUNCHES! _**

**_THE PICS SHOULD BE UP ON THE RAINY DAY WAKE UP BLOG. LINK ON MY PROFILE!_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_K.A.G_**

**_XOXO_**

* * *

><p>Have you ever had that kind of hangover where you can't even move without making the tornado in your head double its pace or making your guts meet whatever flat surface is near you? Well that's the kind of hangover I have today. And I'm really not happy with whoever is trying to shake me awake from my alcohol induced coma. Of course whoever the hell is trying to shake me has a death wish, because I'm not a morning person on a regular basis but add booze to the mix and I'm the mother fucking grim reaper coming to collect your soul. Not joking.<p>

"Fuck, Love, wake-up," a smooth velvety voice said, continuing their persistent shaking. A little voice at the back of my head yelled at me to get my tight ass out of bed and to the guy with the panty melting voice but, I built a wall around it and buried my head under the pillow. "Ok, Bella, we do this the hard way or the easy way, which one do you chose?" I mumbled something in response that I didn't quite understand myself and held the pillow tightly to my head trying to make my brain shut off... _forever_.

The next thing I felt was a pair of strong arms wrapping around me lifting me up, the shower turning on and then cold freezing water hitting me hard. "MOTHER OF ALL FUCKERS!" I yelled, snapping my eyes open and trying to escape through the shower door just to be stopped by a hard chest covered with the rough material of a blazer.

"Told you to get up," my captor chuckled. I didn't move, my brain finally adding the events up trying to pinpoint who the person in front of me, holding me prisoner in my shower, letting me get all fucking wet was. "Hey, Love, are you ok?" the person asked concern lacing his words. Love, love, love. Where have I heard that before? Boy was I slow when I was hung-over. And then I got it: Sexy voice, Check; Corny nickname, check; smells too good to be hangover, check. Ladies and gentlemen the mother of all fuckers is...Edward Cullen.

Looking up at him, narrowing my eyes and stepping away. Before jumping into his arms again, the shower was still on and still cold as fuck. "What are you doing here, fucker?" I asked seething. It was way too early to be awake after that massive barbecue yesterday. He just rolled his sparkly green eyes at me and pushed me back into the freezing cold water just to have me jump back into his arms again.

"Get showered, and dressed," he said turning the hot water on. "If we don't leave soon we'll be late."

"What are you blabbing about, Cullen?" I snapped back, I was awake but I was still hung-over. Respect the hung-over, people.

"It's Monday, smart-one, school," he said handing me the bar soap. Now that he mentions school, his outfit makes better sense, grey trousers, a white dress-shirt, a navy blue blazer, a blue neatly tied tie, and shiny black shoes.

"Are you shitting me?" I asked. "My brain is about to roll out of my head and you want me to go to school?" Really, come on, I was not going to be able to go through the whole day with my brain melted into play-dough and my guts of the floor. "What time is it by the way, it's not even light yet?"

"No I'm not shitting you. If you hurry in the shower I'll find you something for the nasty hangover of yours. And it is five thirty a.m." Edward said, all sergeants like and shit.

"I'm not going," I said crossing my arms over my chest; I notice I was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Alice will kill me if she sees her 'master piece' dripping wet. Oh well what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Yes, you are." He regarded me sternly; it kind of made him resemble Charlie in a weird distant way. "And that's final."

"Fuck you," I said reaching for the towel which he snatched away from me and throwing it in the sink.

"You are going." He said walking out of the bathroom. "Oh, and by the way, you have 30 minutes. Get to it." And he closed the door.

"Ass." I mumbled defeated and started taking my wet clothes off.

"How in the name of all things holly are you not hung over?" I asked Edward. I had taken the world's quickest shower and came out to find my uniform that he had thankfully brought over pressed and starched. I had also noticed that he had picked out my underwear, choosing a pink and black lace bra and the matching panty set. When I asked him why, he simply shrugged and said that he liked it and picked it out. Whatever that boy is just plain weird. And my head hurts way too much to deal with it.

"I did have a hangover when I woke up," he said from his seat on one of the little white couches by my flat screen. "But, thankfully I have a fast metabolism so I burned it off fast. Plus, the run on the tread mill and the cup of coffee helped a lot."

"You exercised when you woke up?" I asked pulling my skirt over my thighs. Yeah, so I was changing in front of him it wasn't as if he hadn't seen any of it before. And I'd seen him change too. It was comfortable, much like it was with Jasper. "Wait, what time did you get up?" If it was six a.m. now, then he must have been up around…..

"Four thirty." Fucker. That was way to early especially since the barbecue didn't end until sometime past midnight. Ouch, my head is still pounding, no think-y for me today. At least until I get coffee and a few aspirins in me. "Did you even sleep?"

"I'm just a morning person," He laughed too loudly for my hung over ears and I winced. "Something you aren't apparently."

"Fuck off," was my brilliant response. Cut me some slack, people, I'm hangover my brain is still half way asleep. The bastard just chuckled again and threw me something from his pants pocket. And since I have lighting fast reflexes today, it hit me square in the face. I held the offending piece of cloth away from my face to examine it. They were a pair of shorts, navy blue the same shade as my uniform skirt and had 'SWAN' printed on the back in bold white letters. "What's this for?"

"They are so that pervs don't look up that skirt of yours." He said simply. I laughed seriously? The look on my face most have said everything I didn't 'cause a minute later he was blabbing again. "Stop looking at me like that and put them on. It will make Emmett and me more comfortable." My eyebrow just rose a bit more, not falling for that excuse. "Ok, so maybe it will make me more comfortable since I can't exactly pick a fight at school if someone is trying to sneak a peek. I do have a reputation to up hold." I think by now my eyebrow was all the way to my hair line, he had to be joking. "Alice and Rosalie also wear one. The guys at school can get handy." I smiled amused. It was fun seeing cool and collected Edward Cullen sweat once in a while.

"I'll make you a deal. I wear the shorts and we take my car to school." I saw him consider this.

"I drive the car, you don't know where school is and the roads are slippery." He countered offered. Edward did have a point but, I seemed to be getting less out of this bargain than him and if there is something I've learned about the 'elite circle' is that you _never_ walk away with a lesser part.

"Fine, you drive but I get to fix that horrible uniform you're wearing." He did look kind of cute but the whole blazer and loafers look didn't make him look Cullen hot. And you can't have a cute looking Cullen, unless it's a baby, but that is not the case. I digress.

"You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Swan." He said shaking my hand as if this was a real business deal.

"As do you, Mr. Cullen." I said smirking and pulling the tight little shorts on.

"Someone has to honor the family name," he smiled and leaned back in the couch, "Now finish getting ready. We're going to be late."

I pulled on a black shirt before putting on the long sleeve white blouse and sat on my bed to slip on the navy blue knee-highs that the stupid dress code made you wear, finishing my look of weak my worn-in black converse. "Edward, make yourself useful and help me with this tie thing." I could spend a whole year trying to tie a tie but I could never accomplish anything but to choke myself. Edward stood up with the tie in his hand and hung it on my neck.

"First, you make sure the thick side is longer than the thin side," He said. "Then we cross the thick side over the thin side, we do that two times," he demonstrated the steps as he went along put I really wasn't following just nodded along. "Now, hold the knot steady and slip the thick end down through the knot, center, and tighten. And viola we have the four-in-hand knot."

"Huh?" I said looking at my now neat looking tie. No, that won't do, it was too neat and proper looking and too not me. So I loosen it a bit, ok a lot the knot was almost in between my boobs but, we wouldn't want to fool the faculty into thinking you give a fuck about their precious uniform now would we. "Thanks, I'll let you do it from now on." I patted his cheek and walked towards my walk-in to retrieve the alterations for his uniform. "Take your blazer, shoes and shirt off." I ordered.

"If you wanted to see me naked you just had to ask," he teased, doing as I said.

"I know that," I teased back. "You would love to get naked for me." I gave him a black tee to put under the dress shirt leaving the first few buttons undone and his tie hanging loose on his neck. Then, I moved on to his shoes handing him black converse and a black pull over making sure that the bottom part of the dress shirt and the tie suck out. "You actually look decent in that uniform, now." Adding the finishing touch I ran my hands through his hair messing it up even more and pushing him over to the big mirror that Alice had brought yesterday so he could take a look at himself.

"What do you think?" I asked peering over his shoulder. He was smiling so I took that as a good sign and wrapped my arms around his waist. He actually looked like the old Edward.

"I love it," he smiled wrapping his arms around. "Where did you get the school's pull over?"

"Your closet," I said shrugging. "I took it yesterday before heading over here since it was cold I didn't think you would mind."

"I don't," He said letting me go and grabbing his messenger bag and my backpack "Now, let's go get some food in you."

"_Welcome to Skippy's Burgers. May I take your order?"_

Edward and I had stopped at Skippy's Buggers the best place to grab food for a hangover, according to Edward and everybody else including me greasy grub was the best cure. To tell you the truth the last thing in my mind was grub greasy or not but, knowing and his over protective tendencies if told him that I wasn't really hungry he would make it a point to force food down my throat. So I just went along with what he wanted 'cause, hell, if I tried to argue today I'm sure my head will explode and I wanted to get through the day with all my body parts still attached, if possible.

"What will you have, Love?" Edward asked me. I smiled in spite myself at his cheesy nickname. God, he could be such a dork sometime all sweet and shit. Hmm, where did that come from? Maybe my brain did turn into goo yesterday… "Bella, hello is someone in there?" he was trying to catch my attention by waving his hand in front of my face. I grab his hand in my own lacing my fingers through his.

"Dude, stop you're going to make me throw up." I said laying our hands between our seats and my head on his shoulder. "I'll have whatever you'll have."

"Okay then, we'll have two number 5; pancakes with maple syrup, scrambled eggs, bacon, and muffins; Oh, and two large black coffees." He said into the speaker.

"_Anything else I can get for you today?"_

"No, nothing else thanks." Edward said and started moving to the first little window to pay. I handed him my Amex for him to pay but, he handed it back to me saying something about him preferring to pay. Mumbling something about him being a stubborn ass I snuggled into his arm a little more.

"Are sure you don't want _anything_ else, sweet cheeks?" a voice purred. Fuck who's ever voice that is making my comfy shoulder move. Raising my head I opened one eye to assess (ha-assess) the situation and find myself looking at a very funny scenario. A woman about forty- five, pink hair, creepy drawn in eyebrows, and on her lips too much red lipstick was leaning- no, falling- out of the little window where you pick up your food at trying to flirt with Edward. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at him, mostly because I knew that if I laughed my head would star pounding again, something I'm not looking for.

"No, thank you but, I would like my food," Edward said with a fake smile hiding his grimace and equally fake politeness. When the ladies just looked at him he turned to me mouthing 'help' and I simply smiled sweetly and shook my head. Pay back is a bitch, Edward, I thought, you should learn not to wake me up by throwing me in the shower with a hangover. He narrowed his eyes at me and returned his attention back to the creepy lady. "Actually there is something to could do for me."

The lady's face lit up like Emmett's when you mention food and leaned even more on the window, "What is that, honey?" she said fluttering her lashes. Cue gag reflex.

"Could you please hand me the bag, so I could give you my number on one of the napkins," he said winking. "You know for private activities." He lowered his voice.

The lady's face was indescribable, she was grinning from ear to ear, inexplicably flushed and I think she was even drooling a bit. She handed Edward the bag and turned to get a pen from her cleavage but, before she could hand him the pen Edward stepped on the gas. He was going so fast we were probably the fastest car on the101; he didn't slow down for some time probably burning some steam so that he wouldn't yell at me because I refused to help him or maybe just enjoying the engine of my Ferrari 'cause what's the point of having a fast car if you're not going to speed a little once in a while. But when he slowed down he was still going at a healthy 75 mph. Ok, I'll admit 20 mph over the speed limit when the limit is 55 mph is not that bad but, on a slippery road and on a bad hangover is probably not the best idea, even if my baby handles the road amazingly there still is something called motion sickness.

"Ok, I give." I begged. I was so not going to throw up in my car. "Will you slow the fuck down, Edward?" He smirked at me and sped up a bit. "Fuck you." I pouted and looked out the window, which was not the brightest idea since the scenery blurring by doesn't calm your woozy stomach.

"Why didn't you do anything, Bella?" he asked me. When he saw I wasn't going to talked to him he sped up a little more and continued, "Are you really that mad about this morning? Come on, Love, I only woke you up that way because you didn't listen the first time."

I rolled my eyes but, still I didn't speak. He sped up more and tried again, "You know I should be the one mad at you because back there you basically threw me to the sharks." Nah, I wasn't going to talk to him. I was going to make him work for it. "Fine, ok I get it. You're not in a good mood, I'll give you space." Ha, space, sure Eddie. Let's see how much you like the silent treatment. This was going to be fun.

By the time we were entering school campus I had to turn the radio on at full blast because any thing was better than Edward trying to get me to talk saying the most stupid of things. He even recited the periodic table of elements to get me to tell him to shut up but no I didn't give in. And I wasn't going either.

Let's just say that having Animal by Neon Trees blasting from your speakers will get you noticed alright, especially if you park in front of the school next to a huge Jeep Wrangler. Emmett was waiting for us as we got out of the car, well Edward got out of the car to open my door since he was into all that gentleman-y shit. I got out of the car and was almost knocked out by Emmett's huge arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hello there, Belly Bean." Emmett said swinging me from side to side in his big bulky arms.

"Wow, Emmett, stop it." I begged trying to swallow the tell tail sings of vomit. "I'm going to vomit, if you don't fucking stop." After that little statement Emmett placed me slowly back on solid ground which wasn't so solid after that little earthquake demonstration. I swayed, literally, until another pair of strong arms steadied me by the waist.

"Are you okay, Love?" Edward asked pressing me into his chest. I struggled to get loose from his grasp.

"Emmett, where are Alice and Rosalie?" I asked keeping my back to Edward. "I was wondering if they could take me to get my schedule."

"They're caught up at a meeting for the debutant ball thingy," Emmett said eyeing me and Edward suspiciously. "I'll take you if you want."

"No, that's ok you can stay with Edward." I said grabbing my bad from the car. "See ya later, Em." I kissed his cheek and walked towards the main building without looking back.

The school its self was located on the outside of Port Angeles, it was quite big, and five buildings circled the main building. There were also dorms where students who didn't live around the area could stay. I wonder if I qualify for a dorm. It would make the commute from Forks much less stress free in the mornings no way I was going to wake up every morning at the ass crack of dawn to come rot way with all this prissy preppy people. The main building where the office was made out of brick, it was painted an ugly beige color that made an odd contrast with all the green forest surrounding the school. As I pulled open one of the big dark wood doors I was not surprised to see that the interior of the building was as dull as the exterior. The lay-out was simple. Cream colored walls, adorned with the rows off plackets engraved with the names of graduates passed; a few couches speeded out making it seemed 'cozy'; better said it was basically the normal set up of a school office.

At the secretary's desk was a lady dressed to the nines in a dark blue pant suit, her white hair was up in a tight bun and her face was set in a deep scowl. As I made my way towards her I wondered if her face was naturally set that way or was the cause of it something on her computer screen that caused that ugly stare. She ignored me as I stood there in front of her desk; it was like if I wasn't even there. Her attitude was ruffling my feathers a bit so I started dinging the little silver bell that was on one side of the desk, until her hand covered the bell stopping my ringing.

"Yes?" She drawled out, looking at me with a bored expression.

"I'm new here and…" I started trying to be polite but, her bitch face wasn't helping.

"So what am I supposed to do about that?" she asked playing with the fuck ugly necklace around her neck.

"I need my schedule, and a map." I said all traces of politeness gone from my voice.

She sighed and turned to her computer, "Name."

"Isabella Swan." I said between my teeth.

"Well, Isabella, this is not my job. You should have done this at home, on your own time and on your on computer." She said typing away with her cheap little manicured nails. "Here you go." She practically shoved a pink paper and a map at me. "Anything else you want, Isabella?"

"I'm sorry, your name was?" I asked with fake interest. "I'm terrible with names." I smiled.

"I didn't tell you my name." she fucking rolled her eyes a me. "It's Ms. Tatiana Veksler."

"Well, Ms. Veksler, thank you very much for your precious time," I said with heavy sarcasm. "I do have a recommendation though."

"Please do say." She prompted with a popped eyebrow.

"Get laid, I mean it and not just one time, several time and in multiple positions," I said completely serious. "I'm sure the TPSA would gladly pay for the gigolo. I would happy to pitch in also, do anything to keep that butt ugly face out of the main office. I mean your scaring off the students, darling." And with that I turned around leaving an opened mouth Russian lady in my wake.

Once outside the office I chuckled a bit at my own little speech. I wonder how long it would take for gossip to break loose. Mm, I'm wondering a lot of things today. Guess the hangover is fudging my brain up. I look down at the papers in my hand they were a bit crumpled thanks to my little display back there but nothing too bad. My schedule looked ok for my senior year, it went:

STUDENT I.D #31523091402

LOCKER #463 (03-13-33)

1st Homeroom – Mr. McCollum

Rm. B4

2nd AP Calculus – Mr. Sum

Rm. M9

3rd AP American Government – Mr. Washington

Rm. H17

BREAK

4th- AP Home Economics – Mrs. Cope

Rm. H19

5th- AP Spanish III – Ms. De la Cruz

Rm. L5

LUNCH

6th- AP Biology – Mr. Banner

Rm. S4

7th- AP Music – Mr. Biermann

Rm. J3

8th- Physical Education IV – Coach Clapp

East GYM.

Ok, so maybe Roccwell is a little tough on their seniors than St. Mary was but, seriously, eight periods don't you think that's a bit too much. I already wake up at five in the morning and now I'm going to be leaving at almost four in the afternoon, isn't there a law against that. And who ever heard of a course called Physical Education IV weren't you supposed to pay your dues freshman and sophomore year to free yourself from the torture. Oh, well who understands these snobby people? I looked at my Fossil watch and decided it was time to start looking for room B4 were ever that was. The map Ms. I-Need-a-Good-Fuck wasn't very helpful at all. It was basically just squares with numbers and letters on them the only things I could make out were the big places like the gym, tennis courts, soccer field, football field, pools and maybe what looked like a dorm room building on the far side of the school. Looking back at my schedule I saw that Ms. Veksler hadn't given me a dorm room number. Mean-y. I guess I'll crash with one of the girls if needed. They had to have dorms right? Well if all else fails sleep in your car but, let's just say that sleeping in a Ferrari isn't the most comfortable thing in the world. They are great cars just not great makeshift bedrooms. My phone went off bringing my out of my mini-retrieve. It's Alice.

_**Heard thru the grape vine u and Eddie arnt playin nice. -A**_

**Really? –B**

_**Spit it out, B. What happened? –A**_

**I would 'spit it out' but, it would damage the perfect grass. –B**

_***rolls eyes* -A**_

Before I was able to respond my phone went off, again. This time it was Rosalie.

_**Cut the Bull, Swan. What happened? I saw Ed talking to Em hand gestures and all. –R**_

**So what does it have to do with moi? –B**

_**Ed + exasperated + morning – Bella = not playin nice. –R**_

**Arnt u hung-over? –B**

_**Yes. Answer the question. –R**_

**Where do u have HR? –B**

_**Homeroom? B4. Why? –R**_

**Me too. Tell you then. –B**

And then my phone went off, _again._

_**Meet me by the B building. –A**_

I rolled my eyes at the iPhone screen. Something tells me these guys like to text, a lot. I went back to trying to decipher the map in my hands. The little print was somewhat blurry and that's when I realized that I didn't have my contact lens on. Fuck me. I remember taking them off in the shower and putting them by the shampoo bottle, telling myself to grab my glasses before leaving because sleeping with the contacts in irritated my eyes. And of course I forgot. I blame Edward all the way. A let out a huge sigh and slumped my shoulders this was going to be a long day, I could feel it.

I decide that my best option, seeing that I had ten minutes to find my class and I was fucking lost, was to stop someone and ask. And I did. Sadly I stopped a snot nosed freshman that acted like she was better than everyone and only gave me general directions. Which I'll admit did get me somewhere where I could choose between couples of buildings. The bad thing was that I didn't know which one was the one I was looking for. That caused me to stop another person. This time thankfully was nice enough to take up to the doors of the B building.

"You're a life saver." I said hugging him. He was a little shocked at first but hugged me anyway.

"Don't worry about it." He said after we stopped hugging. "I think you're the only senior to actually talk to me or any sophomore." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, that has to be fix," I said offering my hand for him to shake it. "I'm Bella Swan, a senior, who will be grateful to you always."

He smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Ashton Rodd, sophomore, who is happy to meet you."

We both laughed at our mini introductions. I saw Alice waving and jumping at me from the doors and I waved back for her to know that I had seen her.

"Well, Ash, I have to get to class." I said. His face fell a little and I couldn't have that. "Will I see you around?"

Ashton's face lit back up. "Of course, Bella, see you around."

I turned around and walked away but before reaching Alice I turned back around, "Ashton!" I yelled at his retreating form.

He turned around nodding his head signaling me to continue.

"I can tell we are going to be great friends!" I smiled and resumed walking the rest of the way towards Alice.

Alice as always was a buzzing ball of energy with a smile a mile wide. She would be perfect for Jazz if they ever meet. Mm, I have to start planning a little reunion

"Hello, Bella." She sang. "How are you this fine morning?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "I have a hangover. It's a horrible morning."

"Oh, Bella, every one of us has a hangover." She dismissed with her hand. "But, I saw you talking to that cute blonde guy. Is that why Edward is all broody?"

I laughed at Alice; she was waiting for my answer with a childlike enthusiasm. "Sorry, Babe, but no that was Ashton Rodd he's a sophomore. He helped me find the building."

"Darn." She pouted but, seconds later she was smiling again. "Oh, well let's go. We have to get to class early to get the good seats."

I laughed allowing her to drag me by the arm all the way to homeroom. The hallways were packed with people mingling by the doors of their classrooms waiting for the bell to ring. It was fun seeing her maneuver her way through all those people with her size. Alice was dressed in the normal school uniform but with heels and tights instead of knee highs. Heels, really? Wow, that girl had equilibrium. At the speed she was walking I would have already fallen flat on my face a couple of times. When we entered the classroom there where a few students sitting of desks, talking and throwing stuff, I had to hold back a chuckle at the cliché of it all. I spotted Rosalie near the back waving at us, sitting on a desk legs crossed looking all sexy and shit even with a hangover; she too was wearing heels and tights. Curse, genetics; I'm sure that I still looked like walking hell after the impromptu shower in the morning. As we get closer to Rose I notice that she has her things spread out on five desks. I popped a questioning eyebrow and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Sup, girly, how's it going?" Rose asked me kissing my cheek with her bright red lips. Patting the desk nest to her she motioned for Alice and me to sit next to her. "So, tell me about this morning."

I sighed and shook my head what a pain in the ass these girls were. "Nothing, I'm just a little bit pissed at Edward. The fucker woke me up this morning."

Alice giggled, "I may or may have not called him and told him to wake you up by any means."

I pouted. "He picked me up and threw me into the shower."

"That boy does take directions well," Rosalie said cracking a smile. "So you are giving him the silent treatment, for throwing you into the shower. Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"Maybe so but, he has to learn not to do it," Alice added. "Though I did give him the idea but, I didn't think it would even get that far."

I laughed. "Of course you didn't think it was that hard. You have never tried to wake me up in the morning."

"Yeah, she's worse than Emmett." Rosalie chuckled. "I swear, she looks like a grizzly bear. I'm surprised that Edward didn't run for the hills."

"Fuck you, Rose." I said poking my tongue out. "Not all of us have super genes."

She of course being Rosalie took this as a compliment and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Jealousy is not attractive, Bella." She said fake scolding me.

"Of course, mother." I said rolling my eyes. We all laughed and sat down once the bell rang.

Mr. Mark McCollum was a surprisingly young teacher. He had to be in his late twenties I didn't give him more than twenty-six years old. He was about 5, 7", light brown hair and a goatee. He had finished taking roll and sat back down at his table, I thought I had dogged the bullet of first day, break-in the new kid 'presentation' requisite when he sent a smile my way and said, "We have a new student here today, class, I would like to present Ms. Isabella Swan. Ms. Swan, please come up and tell us about you."

I groaned out loud and got up scrapping my chair in the process. As I made to the front with heavy steps I heard Rosalie and Alice snicker at my misfortune. I turned around and sent them a glare. I couldn't believe my luck today. First, Ms. I-Need-Sex at the office and now, this; I was really considering ditching the rest of the day and crawling into bed. Every one turned and looked at me as I walked in between rows of desks. I recognized a couple of face from the barbecue yesterday but, other than that I didn't know anyone except Rose and Ali. So, I guess I could say practically anything.

"There are two ways of doing this, Isabella." Mr. McCollum said. "You could tell us about you or we could go around asking you questions about you. Which one would you like?"

Hum, I considered this. I could do it the first way faster, and nobody would know anything I don't want them to know or I could let them go wild on me. Yeah the choice was clear as water. "I'll tell you guys." I said. "I'm Isabella Swan but, I prefer Bella. Call me Isabella and you'll find a patented leather heel up there where the sun don't shine. I'm seventeen. Thanks." I gave a half smile and wave. I tried to make my escape quickly but, sadly Mr. McCollum wasn't going to allow me that small happiness. No, he stopped me.

"Bella, that wasn't enough." He said getting up from his chair. "Let's do it the other way it's more fun for everyone."

Fuck me. "Go ahead." I said through gritted teeth. From my position at the front of the class I couldn't see Rose and Alice clearly but, even with blurry vision I need they were laughing there asses off. _I hope the aspirin wears off_, I thought evilly at them.

"Okay, I'll go first." He smiled. Was he on something? He is way too happy for a _Monday_ _morning_. "Where are you from? Where were you born?"

"I was raised in New York, and I was born in Phoenix." I said crossing my arms across my chest. Creep.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" An asshole asked from the far left.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's it to you?" I asked defiantly.

"Are you a natural brunette?" A girl asked from the front.

"No, I borrowed the hair from my mom," I answered sarcastically. "Oh, and by the way, my boobs are real." I cupped my left boob and gave it a lite squeeze to drive my point across. Taking my hand away from my chest I turned to look at the teacher, who looked a little flustered and went to stand behind his desk. Gross.

"Any other questions, remember there are no stupid questions just stupid people that asked them," I said sweetly. And apparently people here at that stupid because a dude raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Are you fucking Edward Cullen?"

Fuck my life. I stared a few moments at the dude. Did he really just ask that? In front of the whole class of thirty something and the teacher. I had to admit the guy had guts.

"Well, are you going to answer or not?" he prompted. Everyone in the room was suddenly very interested on what was happening. Who knew Edward was such a hot shot on campus.

"Why do you ask?" I regarded the punk carefully. Well, as carefully as one can without glasses and squinting like a freak. Fine, I'll admit that I still squint with glasses, sometimes. Never mind, the point was that the punk wanted to get something out of me.

"Word around school is that you and Cullen were cozy at the barbecue hosted at the Cullen house yesterday night." He said sure of himself. Cocky doesn't look good on everybody, trust me this guys 'cocky smirk' made him look constipated.

"Don't believe everything people say," I said calmly. "It might get you in trouble."

"So you are fucking Cullen," he said. "And here we all thought that he was Mr. Perfect student body president and all. Turns out he had a dirty little secret."

That guy wants to get cut or his car smashed. Either one can be arranged. "No, I'm not fucking Cullen. Nor I have anything with him. We are _friends._"

"Friends who snuggle backstage?" he asked. "Oh, and I heard you guys have matching tattoos."

Yeah that was the last straw. I wasn't going to do this today, especially not in front of the whole classroom. "Fuck off, punk. What are you, goddamn paparazzi? Do I ask you what size your pinky penis is?"

"Shut up, bitch. Just tell me how much you charge the hour."

"Sit down, Timothy." A voice said behind me. I knew that voice anywhere, Edward. And where the hell was the teacher? I turned to look at Mr. McCollum, who was crashed on his desk sleeping. Guess that five hour energy shot wore off. He should have really eaten something with the energy shot; it helps you not fall asleep when it wears off. "Apologize to Bella."

"Yeah, Foster, simmer down before I give you a black eye and bust you teeth out." Another voice said. I also knew that voice, Emmett, the big teddy bear that could scare the piss out of you.

Foster who had stood up sometime during our little word battle plopped down on his seat and pouted like the big baby he is.

"Come on, Belly Bean," Emmett said leading me to the back of the room. "Let's go sit down."

From under Emmett's arm I saw Edward talk with Timothy Foster is shushed whispers. I really wanted to know what they were talking about but, I've had enough of him for one day. I would find out sooner or later though, maybe even by lunch. Emmett took the seat next to Rosalie and I took the set next to him we were quite a while, until Edward slipped into the chair next to me. The situation seemed to calm down and the rest of the class was minding their own business again. And everything was strangely quite between the five of us.

"So, where were you guys?" Alice asked breaking the silence.

"Eddie forgot something home. I went with him to get it." He shrugged getting his Calculus homework out.

"It's Edward not Eddie." Edward mumbled out looking through his messenger bag. "Hey, what did Ms. De la Cruz leave for homework on Friday?"

"She just said to read something in Spanish over the weekend. So we wouldn't stop practicing the pronunciation or something." Rosalie said. "Hey, Bells, can I see your schedule?"

"Sure," I said handing over the pink slip of paper.

"Let me see, do I have any classes with her?" Alice said jumping up and peering over Rose's shoulder.

"Yeah, you have American Government with her, Alice." Rose said causing Alice to jump and hug me, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh, and you have Spanish with Emmett and me." Emmett and Rose high-fived me; and Rose continued reading.

"Then you have Home Economics and P.E with all of us." Rose continued. I was nice to have almost all my classes with at least one of them in each class and all of them in two. "And you have Calculus, Biology, and Music with our very own Eddie."

"Nice." I smiled. "It looks like this is going to be a good year."

* * *

><p><strong><em>PS. REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!<em>**

**_CHECK THE BLOG FOR VISUALS _**

**_AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_**

**_OH, AND THANKS AGAIN TO DANA66100!_**

**_K.A.G_**

**_XOXOXO_**

**_XOXO_**


	11. Hangover from Hell

After Homeroom it was time for Calculus.

My favorite class in the world, note the heavy sarcasm. I was still not talking to Edward but, he still walked me to Calculus because, he's nice like that – or because he had the same class in the same room and all but, those are minor details. Surprisingly the Calculus classroom wasn't far away from Homeroom. Edward pointed out that the buildings were grouped in subjects and that there were basically five main buildings: Mathematics, Sciences, Languages, English, and History. I just nodded in all the right places but, never spoke to him. And as he continued explaining the organization of the school I was suddenly glad that I had class with at least one member of the gang because, it looked like finding your way across campus was a bit more difficult than I thought. We were almost to the Calculus classroom when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It seemed like I was ringing off the hook today or better said vibrating out of my pocket? It was Jasper and I almost drop my phone in the rush to read the text.

_**Enjoying the West Coast? – J**_

_**Yeah, miss u though. – B**_

_**Me too, babe, how is it going? – J**_

_**I'm fine, with a hangover from hell, dude. – B**_

_**Partying already? Shame on u. – J**_

_**Fuck off, it was a welcoming BBQ. – B**_

_**Oh really? – Jazz**_

_**Yeah, a neighbor hosted it. – B**_

_**Cool. I need the pictures. – Jazz**_

_**I'll send them later. TTYLT, I'm in Calc. – B**_

_**Have fun ;) love you. – J**_

I closed the text window on my IPhone and turned to look at Edward who was awfully quite. His faced looked a little troubled and his eyes were narrowed as if he was thinking really hard about something. I had to fight the urge to ask him what was wrong but, I didn't. I was going to hold this 'silent treatment' thingy at least until lunch. And then I could talk to him.

"Do you have your glasses, Bella?" Edward asked me, leading me into the classroom.

I shook my head, and plopped down on a nearby desk.

"Ok, and have you eaten anything?"

I shook my head again and rolled my eyes. Of course I hadn't eaten anything, I ran off when we got to school and I hadn't had the chance to scout out some grub.

"Ok, I'll fix that." He said as the bell rang and he found his way to his seat that was two rows ahead of me.

Not really wanting to repeat the homeroom incident I kept my head down as the class filled in and Mr. Sum started yapping about something that sounded a lot like Pig Latin. The dude that was sharing the desk with me was totally baked, he was staring at me dazed making me extremely uncomfortable and the weirdest part was that he didn't even seem to be there. It was like he was there but, at the same time he wasn't there; it was really creepy. I tried to ignore the staring and actually try to understand what in hell Mr. Sum was explaining on the Smart Board but, it was really no use. Without my glasses or my contacts all I saw was squiggly lines and more squiggly lines. I was so fucked if I couldn't see well it was useless to even show up to class. I wouldn't understand anything the teacher was saying. Sadly the plan on skipping the rest of the day that was forming in my mind was blown away when I realized that I didn't have my car keys. Edward had them because he drove us to school today and again the storming off thing came back to bite me in the ass. First I don't get anything to eat and then I have to endure school blind as a bat. I let out a loud sigh and groaned as I felt the Excedrin I had taken earlier start to edge off and the head ache edging in. Apparently life wasn't going to cut me a break any time because the mummy at the front of the classroom aka Mr. Sum heard my sigh and groan.

"Well, Ms..."Mr. Sum trailed off and lowered his head to read some piece of paper laying on his desk probably a list of students. "Well, Ms. Isabella Swan, since _you_ think my class is so boring how about _you_ tell us how to solve this problem."

"But…I didn't…I mean…I…really don't know how to solve that." I said pointing to the board.

"It's not a _that_, Ms. Swan, it's a summation notation." He said narrowing his already tiny eyes at me.

"I can't see the summation notation, sir." I said flatly.

"Very well then, come up here and solve it." Mr. Sum said motioning at me to get up.

My phone vibrated against my leg with a text, it was from Alice: _**Answer: 35. Edward sent it to me to send it to you. He doesn't have ur number. **_

"The class is waiting, Ms. Swan." Mr. Sum said tapping his nubby little old man fingers against his desk. Even with the answer in my head my feet still felt like lead. I swear Mr. Sum smirked a little at my walk of shame, if only I had gotten some.

The whole room was silent as I stared at the monster problem with the stylus pen in my hand. Fuck, I was fucked I really didn't knew where to start better said I didn't even know where the fucking problem started or where it ended. Yeah, it was that long. Ok, so maybe that's a far-fetched hyperbole but still. I knew the answer but not the process which was pretty much saying that I had nothing to go on.

"Ms. Swan, a question. Where are you from?" Mr. Sum asked with a condescending smirk placed on his wrinkled up face.

"I just transferred from New York." I mumbled.

"And in New York," the way he said _New York_ was not riding well with me, he was practically saying the name as if it were a disease. "Did they teach Mathematics at…?"

"St. Mary's"

"Of course, did they teach mathematics at St. Mary's?"

"Yes." I gripped out from in between my clenched teeth. What the fuck was he getting at?

"Then please tell me why you do not know the way to solve this mathematical problem."

"I don't know because you haven't fucking taught it yet." As the words left my mouth the whole class gasped in shock and I even thought I heard Edward whisper 'please, don't' before everything fell even more silent than before, I don't think they were even breathing.

"One more question before you march straight to the principal's office, Ms. Swan." He said in an oddly calm voice. "You do know that this is an Advanced Placement Calculus class, yes?"

I nodded but held my tongue.

"Well, I don't know how the classes were picked out for the students back at St. Mary's but, here at Roccwell we do not accept anything less than excellence."

I nodded again but this time I cocked an eyebrow showing that I was not following his line of thought.

"And let me tell you, Ms. Isabella Swan, that with the idiom that came out from your mouth and your attitude towards my class and me. You are less than Advance Placement material. And for what It's worth I will not be seeing you in any of my classes ever again. Now please collect your things and leave my classroom." He said scribbling something on a pink slip and handing it to me.

"Mr. Sum with all due respect, you can go fuck yourself. Really, I mean really? What the fuck did I say? I don't know the goddamn answer for the problem. If you hadn't taught it how the hell was I supposed to know the answer. And for you information I had a fucking Mensa card! So just so you know I'm smart and I have a fucking card to prove it." I ranted grabbing my backpack, stomping myself to the door and slamming the door shut.

Fuck, shit, crap, ass-wipe. Are all the freaking teacher out to get me today or is just my fucking hangover making everything I have to do difficult? I let out a loud scream and I still didn't feel better which was crappy as hell because I didn't have any outlet for my pent up frustration nearby. I just knew that today was going to be a bad day from the moment I felt the freezing cold water hit my face this morning. And I wasn't going to go to the principal's office just because that ass wipe of a teacher told me to especially not on my first fucking day. Ok, so I over reacted a bit or maybe not I hadn't decided yet but, Mr. Sum was being an ass with those subtle comments about me intelligence. I mean a deaf person could have heard his real intention under his words.

Any how I wasn't doing to go back to class and I wasn't going to the principal's office so I really wasn't going anywhere. There were still a couple of minutes until second period ended. What the best thing to do when you don't have anything to do? Wander around. And that's exactly what I did. I got out of the mathematics building first though I wouldn't want someone to see me out and about that would cause problems. Well, more problems than I already had.

The school campus was nice and big. A forest surrounded the school and there were gardens and fields of grass making each of the buildings look very beautiful despite the dull beige of the stone and the old gothic architecture. Roaming the outside of the buildings I was hoping to find a bending machine to get some food in my starved stomach. I reached for my phone to text Emmett. He would know where you could get grub around here.

_**Belly Bean: SOS**_

_**Emmy Bear: What's up, BB?**_

_**Belly Bean: Got kicked outta class. **_

_**Emmy Bear: Which class?**_

_**Belly Bean: Calculus.**_

_**Emmy Bear: Mr. Sum? He's an ass, don't take him seriously.**_

_**Belly Bean: Too damn late. Where can I grab some grub here?**_

_**Emmy Bear: There is a bending machine near the History building.**_

_**Belly Bean: Thanks. See you at lunch.**_

Shoving my phone back into my pocket I grabbed the map of the school out of my backpack. I was far away from the History building but I had class there any way so, I started walking.

I could see the vending machine from where I was. I could almost taste the saltiness of the chips I was going to shove in my mouth and probably the coolness of the water I was going to gulp down my throat. But like we already established luck wasn't on my side today.

"_Ms. Isabella Swan, please report to the principal's office. Ms. Isabella Swan, please report to the principal's office, NOW!"_ ,the speaker blared out_. _

Fuck my life. I should have fucking known I wasn't going to get a break any time soon. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to keep my wits about me. Once I thought I could walk again without stomping my feet like a petulant child I started towards the main office. I felt my phone vibrate repeatedly against my thigh, and considered turning it on silent. I have just gotten three messages; one from Alice, one from Rosalie, and one from Emmett.

_**You're going to be fine, I can feel it. –A**_

_**Look at him in the eye and don't look scared. –R**_

_**Plead the fifth. –Em**_

I let out a small chuckle at their texts. They were so different but the same, it was weird. Alice, always the psychic pixie that I've gotten to know too well in only two days; Rosalie handling everything with the grace that comes with being a Hale of Rochester; and of course Emmett and his weird ways, though I really was thinking of taking his advice and pleading the fifth and keeping my mouth shut that would probably be the best way to get out unscratched.

Ms. Veksler was also the principal's secretary so I got an ugly smirk from her when I entered the office. She told me to sit down and wait for me to be called on. And I did, I sat on the ugly puke green arm chair engaged in a very heated stare off with Ms. Veksler, who seemed to be dead set on puncturing a hole in my scull with her eyes. She broke our little contest when the phone rang. It was Mr. Greene the principal telling her my turn was up.

I was lead into a modern office. Not at all what I had expected, it was well lit with a modern looking glass table and a pair of black leather chairs. Mr. Harold Greene PhD. was apparently my principal; though he was nowhere to be seen until I heard a toilet flush and a door open. Mr. Greene was about my height, bald and with really small eyes; he looked a little flushed which told me that I was better off not knowing what had happened behind closed doors. Ms. Veksler stayed in the room which surprised me but, then everything made sense. The little shit wanted to see me get in trouble, fuck her.

"Well, Ms. Swan what brings you here today?" Mr. Greene said settling down in his desk.

"I do not know," I said innocently, hoping that it would help me.

"Let me refresh your memory then," he said opening up a file that was lying on his desk. "Mr. Sum reported your use of inappropriate words in the classroom. What do you have to say about that?"

"I didn't do anything. Mr. Sum was insinuating that I was not intelligent enough to be in his class because; I did not know the answer to a problem, more specifically a summation notation which apparently is a basic equation." I said seriously. I was not going to let Mr. I'm-an-Ass hole get me in trouble especially for something as stupid as saying 'fuck'.

"And is that any reason for you to cuss at a teacher?"

"No, but I will not take it back or apologize."

"Very well then, I'll have to change your schedule because, Mr. Sum expressed his discontent with your behavior and said he would not accept you back into his class." He said typing something on his computer.

"I guess."

"Ms. Veksler, would you please grab Ms. Swan's schedule form the printer." Mr. Greene said waiting for her to leave the room before speaking to me again. "Look, Isabella, I've seen your record and I will admit it's quite impressive: honors roll all through elementary and middle school; a member of Mensa; you play the violin, piano and you sing; you attended Julliard; medals in track and swimming; Ivy league and non-ivy league universities are ready to accept your application as soon as it reaches them and some are offering you the moon hoping you will consider them. You have a very bright future. So, a suspension or a demerit will look bad on your file. Do you agree with me?"

"Yes, I agree with you." I said eyeing him carefully. I knew all this; hell, the nuns at St. Mary's had told me the same thing. They went as far as giving me punishment but not putting it on my record so it would stay squeaky clean. "But I don't think I'm following you, Harold."

"What I'm trying to say is that I'll let this go. I've changed your schedule and tried to keep the same classes, but it will not be the same." He said. "Also, try to do your best. It's your senior year for god sake, have fun but do not get caught."

I cracked a smile at his last statement 'have fun but do not get caught'. "You know what, I think you and me will get along just fine, Harold."

"I think we will, Isabella. Now go get your schedule from Tatiana and don't get on her bad side she's a valuable ally."

I walked out of the principal's office with a smile on my face; Mr. Greene was a cool guy. He didn't even call me out on the first name thing. I grabbed my new schedule from Ms. Veksler. It hadn't really changed much:

**1st Homeroom**

**2nd AP Spanish **

**3rd AP Calculus **

**Break**

**4th AP Home Economics **

**5th AP American Government**

**Lunch**

**6th AP Biology **

**7th AP Music **

**8th Physical Education IV**

So basically he had changed American Government, Calculus and Spanish around and gave me Calculus with another teacher. I could live with that, I still had Home Economics with the gang and P.E with them too so it was ok. There was also Homeroom in the morning; I could deal with not having them around in every class.

I was sitting in American Government, minding my own business while listening the teacher drone on and on and on about the importance on the jury and I don't know what other gibberish. But, I wasn't really paying attention so if you asked me I wouldn't know what to tell you, though I don't think anybody in class was paying attention. The teacher even looked like he was on autopilot and was reciting the lesson from memory.

The class was so boring I was thinking about where I would have my new tattoo done. I was thinking about a lotus flower above my left hip bone to symbolize new beginnings but, I was still not sure. I already had a few tattoos: a list of longitudes and latitude adorning my left rib of my favorite places in the world; a white ink swan on my lower abdomen whose neck curved around my belly button; a treble cleft on my right hip bone; three stars on my left side; a four leaf clover under my shoulder blade; a Dr. Seuss quote on my back; and a nickname that Edward gave me a couple inches below my armpit on my right side with a little lower case 'e' right below it marking it as Edward's nickname for me. I wonder if he still had his tattoo. I remember Esme saying he still had his tattoo that matched mine, but I couldn't be sure because there is also another one we have that is the same. It's a little saying across our arms: 'Questa è la vita e questa è la gioia: sempre la vostra.'

I was brought out of my thoughts by knock on the door and the sudden stop of Mr. Washington's monolog on god knows what. It was a delivery guy? No, wait it was a freshman dressed in that horrible P.E uniform they made you wear.

"Yes, is there anything I could help you with," Mr. Washington said, looking bored and tired of being here. Hey, I couldn't blame the guy I was itching to get the hell out of here as soon as the bell rang.

The dude looked uncomfortable under the scrutinizing stare of thirty something students, "I was sent here." He answered dumbly.

"We can see that, Mr.…" the teacher asked urging him to answer.

"Richard." He mumbled. I started to feel bad about Rich he obviously wanted to blot. Oh, my freshman year, how I don't miss it and I never would want to re-live it. I don't get why upperclassmen look down on freshmen and sophomores they were once in the same position so they really don't have a valid excuse. But, who needs an excuse to do anything in high school? We're all hormonal, horny, bitchy, and hard to deal with, mean young adults. That's enough of an excuse for everything.

"Ok, Richard, what are you here for?" Mr. McBoring asked, looking exasperated at the guy.

"I'm here to leave a bag for Bella Swan," he said. I popped an eyebrow. What would a freshman want with me? I'm sure I wasn't being recruited for the Chess club or the Drama club, I sucked at chess and I did not act to save my life.

"What do you want with me?" I spoke up, making Rich look up at me.

"You're Bella Swan?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I am," I said. "What do you need to give me?"

"Yes, Richard, please do tell what you have for Ms. Swan." Mr. Washington said.

"Edward Cullen sent this for you," he said scurrying toward me and handing me a McDonald's paper bag and what looked like the case for my glasses. The room was silent for a minute before breaking out into a murmur of gossip and speculations. God this is going to be all over school by lunch. "He also sent a note."

"Ok, what is it?" I pressed, wondering what in the world Edward was up to.

Richard cleared his throat, "Hello Bella, I hope you like McDonald's; you haven't eaten so I expect everything in that bag to be gone by lunch. I also got your glasses so you don't keep going off on innocent teachers ;). Thank Richard for me."

"Ok, thank you Richard." I said kissing him on the cheek making him blush. How cute.

"There's another part. I think it's in Italian but I don't speak Italian so, yeah." He handed me the paper and there in neat flowing script was: _'Questa è la vita e questa è la gioia: sempre la vostra.'_

I smiled. "Well, thank Edward for me, Richard."

Jessica, Lauren, and some other snob-y bitches didn't like that I got something from Edward and they didn't. And I don't think the smug smile I sent their way when I saw their fuming faces helped better their mood. Yeah, I was silently basking in their annoyance and my crunchy French fries. Mm, my tummy was building an altar to Edward right now; I never thought greasy processed meat would taste so good. Edward was definitely off the hook for earlier also, the glasses helped bunches I could see better and actually pay half of my attention to what Mr. Washington was gripping out.

**EPOV**

_Enjoying the West Coast? – J_

_Yeah, miss u though. – B_

_Me too, **babe**, how is it going? – J_

_I'm fine, with a hangover from hell, dude. – B_

_Partying already? Shame on u. – J_

_Fuck off, it was a welcoming BBQ. – B_

_Oh really? – J_

_Yeah, a neighbor hosted it. – B_

_Cool. I need the pictures. – Jazz_

_I'll send them later. TTYLT, I'm in Calc. – B_

_Have fun ;) **love you**. – J_

I couldn't stop thinking about the texts exchanged between Bella and this "J" guy. Who the heck was "J"? Who the fuck was "J"? Who the hell was "J"? A boyfriend she didn't mention, probably, sometimes she omits things that aren't important. But, this mentioning a long distance boyfriend is something important right? I mean she wouldn't have fooled around with me in my room before the party if she had someone in NYC waiting for her. Well, they weren't, whoever "J" was, waiting for her because she wasn't going to go back any time soon with her mother in Africa and all that.

Yeah, I've done my research. I knew Renee had gone on a safari or something through Africa and wouldn't be back for a while. That's why she moved here with her Charles though he wasn't in town often so that meant she was alone. And that thought alone made me worry, yes, even though she lived right down the street.

We both entered the calculus classroom. I really wanted to ask her about the texts, but that wasn't possible since I would be giving myself away and she would know I was peering over her shoulders. That may give me an even more pissed off Bella and she already had a hangover which I think she's exaggerating a bit, it couldn't be that bad, could it? Maybe it was, hell, I wouldn't know I hardly have hangovers. Guess that's one of the perks of having Carlisle's fast metabolism.

Class was going well, the problems weren't too bad, heck, and some were actually quite easy. From time to time I would glance back at were Bella was sitting she was sitting next to a dude that was baked although sophomore year and junior year and apparently was planning to continue the tradition into senior year. He was no trouble; he was a cool guy when he was actually coherent enough to hold a more than two minute conversation though, that hadn't happened in a while.

Everything seemed to be going fine until, of course, Bella got called up to the board to solve a problem. By the look on her face she really didn't know how to do it. I sent a message to Alice to send to Bella with the answer, but that didn't seem to help her. I thought everything was going to go smoothly; she was going to respectfully say she didn't know the answer or how to solve the problem and quietly sit back down.

Yeah, well that didn't fucking happened. And I should've known. _Respectfully _doesn't go with Bella when she was being moody. I knew that and probably everyone that had met her knew that she was a little spitfire when moody, but Mr. Sum didn't know that. And provoked her, he was known to provoke students that from time to time to 'see if the student knew how to hold their respect towards elders at all times', of course, he had never met Bella and her bitchy attitude when confronted in a hung-over stage, like she was now. And Bella didn't know how to hold her temper causing her to tell Mr. Sum to go 'fuck himself'. _Quietly_ didn't mix with Bella either since she slammed the door shut when she stormed out of the room.

I knew she wasn't going straight to the Mr. Greene's office. She was probably going to roam around the school looking for food. This was going to be a hard day; apparently I would have to keep Bella under control until school ended. That girl would go on a rampage if she was pissed and let loose.

_Time to call in a few favors_, I thought grabbing my phone out of my bag.

_**Get me out if class, please. –E**_

_**You, want to get out of class? Are pigs flying? –R**_

_***eye roll* Can you get me out of class or not? –E **_

_**Don't get you panties in a twist, Ed, I'll get you out. –R**_

_**Thanks. –E**_

_**You owe me. –R**_

Finally, Rose's job at the office was starting to help me out. She always helped Emmett and Alice get out of class early, but I never asked her. I've never had a reason to get out of class until now, that is.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door. It was Rose with a 'note' from the office saying I was needed at the counselor's office. I knew she was going to grill me as soon as we were at a comfortable distance from the classroom, but I didn't think she was going to ask me difficult questions. It was Rose after all; she only asked what she needed to know.

"So, why do you need out get out of class?" she asked as stepped into the elevator.

"I forgot something home." I said simply, it was true after all.

"Didn't you go home with Emmett this morning to pick up something? What could you possibly have forgotten now?" She was eyeing me carefully. She got me there.

"We did, but I forgot my laptop charger." I said. "And I have presentation next period."

"Don't bullshit the bullshit-er, Edward," Rose said stepping out of the elevator. "But I'm not going to push it."

"Thanks, don't worry it is nothing bad." I said.

Rose laughed, "Like you'd do something bad."

"You never know." I said heading the opposite way towards the lot.

I walked up to the Swan's front porch and let myself in. Smiling I trotted up to her room and quickly made work of looking around for her glasses.


	12. AN

This is not a update and I'm really freaking sorry about it, but I'm rewriting the story to make it better.

I'm really truly sorry! And, I'll get those chapters up as faster as I can!

Thanks bunches, Kebi


End file.
